El despertar
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Hace tiempo que quería plasmar un y si?.. Si André en su juventud hubiera tenido un hijo? Este es un fic inspirado en los fics de Only D "¿Qué es el amor?" e "Isabelle".¡ GRACIAS A DAYANA! por permitirme usar parte de tu universo literario para escribir esto.
1. Chapter 1

Despertar...

" _Su madre, su abuela estaban con él. Se sentía en paz, feliz, completo como hacia mucho tiempo. Oía la voz de su madre cantando una canción de cuna, la de un hombre que se quejaba. Su puso era la voz de su padre. Abrió los ojos y con una gentil caricia su madre calmó su sueño perturbado"..._

Oscar no supo donde más buscar ni a quién recurrir. Unas semanas atrás había visto partir a su esposo con algunos hombre para vender una tropilla de potrancos hasta la región de Caen. Después del suceso de los soldados preferían mantener lejos de la vista y oídos de extraños la hacienda. Napoleón avanzó en su locura y era posible que les expropiaran varios equinos para el ejército. Carlos quinto, rey de España, abdicó el trono a favor de su hijo Fernando convirtiéndolo en rey El sur del país estaba en guerra. También los vecinos paises del norte fueron avanzando contra Rusia.

Partió André en el mes de abril. Llevó consigo unas once bestias jóvenes para cumplir con un pedido. La venta se realizó con éxito y el dinero fue hallado por las autoridades locales junto a los cadáveres de los cuatro hombres que acompañaban a André. Las carretas, ni las pertenencias personales, habian sido saqueadas. Solo faltaba él

Pasó diez dias desde la partida de André cuando un mensajero de Caen se apersonó en la , la esposa de André, con manos temblorosas abrió un sobre que contenía las desagradables noticias. Fue acompañada por Alain, un viejo amigo y compañero de armas, para constatar los sucesos. Dejó a sus hijos en la casa de sus amigos en el centro del pueblo y al capaz de la hacienda en la casa mayor a cargo de todo.

En Caen el mayor la recibió de buena gana. Los condujo hasta la parte del camino en la cual se produjo la emboscada. Es un camino principal conecta un pueblo con otro les explicaron los lugareñ transito de ese día y a la hora estimada del ataque no pasó por ahi ninguna persona que pudiera ser testigo. Lamentablemente las lluvias primaverales barrieron parte de las huellas. La milicia apostada en esa zona ayudó todo cuanto pudo. La persona que compró los potros colaboró con ellos contestando todas y cada una de las preguntas que le realizaron. Además ofreció dinero para costear los funerales de los trabajadores asesinados. Incluso interrogaron a los aldeanos de un pueblo y del otro en busca de pistas. Quién realizó la desaparición de André era un profesional. Oscar obsesionada por encontrar algo revisó cada trozo del camino. Para su desdicha la zona era una frontera, y las autoridades de Caen se hicieron cargo del caso. El mayor insistió en cerrar el caso y notificar a las autoridades eclesiásticas para otorgarle a Oscar un acta de defunción. Por fortuna el obispo se negó a que tal acta fuera elaborada porque consideró que la mujer (Oscar) tenía razones de peso para suponer que su esposo aún vivía. El mayor quedó frustrado. El obispo local le recomendó a Oscar buscar consuelo y tener mucha esperanza. También, añadió, que le informasen sobre cualquier noticia que obtuviera. Tras una infructuosa semana en la región de Caen, Oscar accedió regresar a su hogar por el bien de sus hijos.

Ni bien regresó sus pequeños la recibieron con el enorme peso de no tener noticias. Quienes ejecutaron el ataque desaparecieron y el poco rastro que pudieron dejar fue borrado por el clima. Todo indicaba que la persona que buscaban era a André Grandier. Oscar interrogó tanto como había sido interrogada no durmió en días registrando la zona bajo la lluvia y el viento frio. La impotencia se hacía presente entre todas las personas cercanas de la familia Grandier. Bajo un aspecto inquebrantable esperó día tras día una noticia o señal que la condujera de nuevo a su esposo. Mientras el trabajo duro era un aliciente para el dolor del alma. Como madre ella ve en sus hijos el reflejo de su dolor. Intuyó que su hija pensó en una posible persona que pudiera ser la mente tras la desaparición de André. Como también ese pensamiento persistía en ambas

Isabelle de camino a la hacienda se sintió falta de aire. El tiempo en casa de Rosalie se transformó en eterno. Aunque se mantuvo ocupada ayudando al doctor, se sentía inquieta e impotente de tan solo esperar noticias. No quiso,, ni pudo escribir a su novio. Era tonto ocultarlo, pero cómo escribir que su padrino desapareció sin dejar rastro tras una emboscada. Estuvo tentada de escribirle varias veces necesitó su consuelo pero también él tenía que continuar estudiando tranquilo en París. Incluso en una ataque de valentía le pidió a Rosalie , la madre de su novio, no comentarle nada acerca de tan triste situación. Isabelle pensó que solo existía una sola persona capaz de dañar a su padre para dañar a su madre y a ella misma . Una persona que pudo sobrevivir pero que no se detendría ante nada Jerome. Supo que su madre, Oscar, pensó también esa posibilidad y de todas las situaciones posibles aquella idea tomaba fuerza. El regreso a la hacienda fue desolador. Miraron por costumbre hacia los establos esperando ver a André recibirlos. Reírse con ellos de nuevo argumentando un mal entendido por parte de las autoridades de Caen. Que nunca sucedió nada y él estaba sano y salvó de regreso en casa.

Un horrible dolor punzante en la espalda lo obligo a salir de su sueño calmo. Parpadeo varias veces para adaptarse a la luz que había en la habitación. Percibió aromas que no reconoció. Observó el alto techo de madera el sitio en el que estaba no pertenecía a ningún lugar que le fuera familiar. Sin previo aviso el rostro de una niña se asomó. La pequeña le brindo una enorme sonrisa radiante y antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta esa personita desapareció. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que por encima asomó el rostro de una mujer que confundió con su madre. André Grandier quedo en estupor la mujer se acercó, revisó sus ojos. Cuando se alejó un poco de su rostro sintió los dedos de ella envolver su muñeca supuso que buscó sentir su pulso. Fue en ese momento donde la miró con claridad disipando los últimos vestigios de su sueño. La joven se retiró de su campo de visión. Oyó con más claridad un sin fin de sonidos que rompieron la atmósfera silenciosa de la habitación. Intentó girar la cabeza para ver el origen de cada uno pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y desobedecía las órdenes que impartían sus pensamientos. A los pocos minutos, que parecieron horas la mujer volvió a encontrarse en su campo visual. Su cabello rojo como el fuego habían quedado ocultos bajo una cofia blanca, parte de su rostro bajo un pañuelo anudado. Solo pudo entonces vislumbrar los intensos ojos verdes oscuros como la gema esmeralda en donde se unían suaves reflejos celestes y verdes claros. Largas pestañas marrones con destellos rojizos. La línea fina de una cicatriz que inicia cerca de la coronilla en el parietal superior, bajaba dibujando una curva quedando en parte oculta entre el pañuelo y la cofia.

La mujer toma dos pinzas pequeñas una con pico curvo y la otra recta. Extrae de su boca algo. En un inglés muy mal pronunciado le pide que cierre la boca y trague. André obedeció, luego sintió un dolor fuerte en el costado izquierdo de la garganta.

─ Le incomodará durante un tiempo ─ le explicó la mujer.─ La herida todavía es fresca. Llevara un tiempo aprender a convivir con ella.─ Añadió

Luego desenvolvió una fina gasa de su cuello. La tela apenas estaba manchada con sangre. Luego limpió la herida con un ungüento y agua limpia.

André se incomodó al ver cuando ella tomó un cuchillo pequeño. Todo el instrumental se parecía al de un doctor. La chica con una pinza apretó y él sintió como pellizcó en su piel. André sintió una horrible puntada en el cuello.

─ Solo son pocas. Tranquilo.─ Le oyó decir, mientras él apretaba los dientes.

Con el filo cortó el hilo, comprendió entonces que le quitó los puntos con los cuales había suturado la herida. Luego volvió a limpiar la herida y a vendarla con mucho cuidado de no moverle el cuello.

La mujer continuó con su examen y corrió los cobertores repitiendo el mismo proceso de curación para cada lesión del cuerpo del herido, solo dejó la sutura en dos heridas que eran las de mayor tamaño. Pese a la incomodidad que lo invadió al sentirse tan expuesto, estando completamente desnudo, soportó de forma estoica, y sin quejarse, todas las curaciones e incluso los masajes que esa particular médico le propinó a fin de desentumecer sus doloridos músculos. Al terminar el bochornoso proceso, por fin sus músculos y mente parecieron estar nuevamente conectados.

André intentó recordar como llegó hasta allí. Volvía de vender caballos a un muy buen precio las bolsas estaban llenas de monedas. La sustanciosa ganancia permitiría una buena vida en la hacienda por unos cuantos meses. Incluso, tal vez, parte de ese sobrante iría a los fondos de la familia. Los empleados cobrarían bien. Aunque desde el incendio evitaban tener mucha gente merodeando por la hacienda. Tenían previsto llegar al próximo poblado antes del anochecer. El trote liviano de los caballos y el movimiento suave de la carreta harían que llegaran rápido. De pronto de la boscosa vegetación salieron tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer vestidos de negro, encapuchados y con los rostros cubiertos. Un solo hombre de negro se encargó de matar antes de que pudieran disparar para defender sus vidas a dos de sus acompañantes con una suerte de dagas que supo disparar muy bien para causar una muerte rápida. A un tercero lo hirió en la mano y gritaba del dolor. La mujer y el otro hombre se encargaron de bajarlo del caballo, sin ninguna explicación fue victima de un dolor agudo. Así cayó en la inconsciencia. Sin siquiera tener tiempo de lamentar la muerte de aquellos dos hombres.

Cuando despertó estaba amarrado al lado de un viejo rival. No estaba muy seguro de donde se encontraba. Creyó haber viajado durante un tiempo

─ Señor ─ lo interrumpió la chica ─ necesito que se mueva según mis indicaciones ─

André aceptó la ayuda para incorporarse. La vista de la limpia y pulida habitación lo sorprendió. Una chimenea servia de pequeña cocina improvisada donde pendía encima del fuego una olla. A unos pasos de la cama había una mesilla con el instrumental y una palangana llena de las vendas retiradas. La mujer se quitó la cofia y el pañuelo. La belleza de la fémina lo dejó sin aliento era como ver una visión. Además aun a través de la ropa pudo distinguir un buen par de pechos, un cuello largo fino y delicado que formaba una curva perfecta en la unión de los hombros. Los labios turgentes y rojizos y una nariz pequeña apenas respinga. Era la mezcla equilibrada de tres mujeres: Su madre, su abuela y Sofía.

La niña también estuvo en la habitación y vertió de una tetera de cobre agua caliente en los vendas usadas. Al verla de espaldas fue como ver a una pequeña Isabelle de siete años. La chica trajo una camisa de algodón. Lo vistió con delicadeza, luego colocó un sacó de lana, aunque la temperatura era deliciosamente cálida. Acto seguido le ayudó a colocarse unos calzoncillos de lanilla. André tragó su despacio. Ocultó su vergüenza tanto como pudo; al menos la chica le había colocado un pequeños taparrabo pero la idea de que ella lo hubiese visto completamente desnudo le disgusto.

─ No he visto su hombría ─ Le repondió como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos ─ Un hombre me ayudó

André suspiró internamente. Su alivio fue palpable haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara

La mujer colocó una bandeja en su regazo, sobre ella había un plato con sopa. Lentamente sorbo tras sorbo lo ayudó a beberla. Ella se dedicó a la tarea de alimentarlo. Fue tal su consternación que ni siquiera pensó en Oscar en lo que le diría a su familia cuando volviera a verlos. No sabía bien donde estaba. Probablemente por el paisaje helado estuvieran fuera de Francia.

Sinbad había cumplido su venganza. Una inmensa tristeza junto a la ira pugnaron por salir de su pecho. Lo cierto es que lo hecho, hecho estaba y Sinbad había logrado arrebatarle algo importante. Después de largos años sin saber de Sofía, a su lado se encontraba, la primogénita de la familia Grandier


	2. Chapter 2

La tormenta

André dormía la mayor parte del día. Pasaron dos días desde que recuperara la conciencia. Aún le resultó difícil moverse, además de doloroso. Recibió siete puntadas, muchos cortes y rasguños. Cuando se incorporó se sintió mareado. Quiso orinar por él mismo, cuando apoyó su pierna derecha no respondió como necesitó y cayó al suelo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie por si mismo la mujer y la niña lo asisten. La niña fue enviada por su madre afuera para que él pueda tener tranquilidad

La hoja de una espada entró encima de su rodilla en la cara interna de la pierna y salió del otro lado cerca del glúteo. Ella le explicó que varios músculos de la pierna estaban dañados. También que probable que no volviera a asentar bien la pierna derecha. También recibió una puntada en el cuello, dos en el pecho,una en el brazo izquierdo y otra en el abdomen inferior completando las siete entradas.

André curioso le preguntó por su nombre ella le respondió que solo la llamara señora o señorita. Orinó varias veces todas asistido por la joven. Se sintió terriblemente incomodo. A pesar de la vergüenza notó que ella realizaba la tarea con seriedad. Cada vez que le limpió las heridas aplicaba, en cada una, un ungüento que adormecía la zona evitando el dolor por horas. En cada proceso recogía su cabello dentro de una cofia y colocaba un pañuelo sobre su nariz y boca. Lavaba sus manos de forma minuciosa. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar con heridos, enfermos y convalecientes. Le recordó a su amigo Jean el medico del pueblo de Arras.

La niña permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. El hogar se mantiene silencioso durante horas, solo el viento traía sonidos distantes. El crepitar constante del fuego. En la mañana temprano se oía el trajín para preparar el desayuno. Al medio día el ambiente se llenaba de calidez con un rápido almuerzo. Más tarde seria el susurro de los hilos corriendo por el telar, la preparación de la cena y el tarareo de una nana antes de dormir. Por el olor del aire debían hallarse a unos cuantos kilómetros del mar. Pasaron cinco dias más, una semana completa. Ese dia se le permitió bajar de la mesa que había servido de cama. Apoyado en una rústica muleta caminó unos pasos hasta la pequeña mesa para comer junto a la madre y la hija. Cada paso que dio le resultó doloroso, incluso se agitó por el esfuerzo. Al sentarse todas las heridas se resintieron. André disimuló todo lo que pudo. Madre e hija levantaron con cuidado su pierna y la colocaron en alto debajo de la mesa. La cena fue simple y deliciosa.

La mesa pequeña fue movida al rincón junto al telar. André fue movido para quedar sentado frente al fuego. Tras de él se desplegaron las mantas como todas las noches. Ambas mujeres dormían en el suelo frente al calor del hogar. La madre acostó a la niña. Cantó una nana.

André pensó, sentado frente al fuego, en su esposa, en sus hijos. Estaba absorto intentando descubrir cuál era la mejor forma de hacerle saber a su familia que estaba bien o al menos aún con vida. La presencia de su benefactora a su lado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. No notó cuando el rito de hacer dormir a la pequeña había finalizado.

─¿Puedo molestarlo?

─ No, desde luego que no. Dime

─ Usted pensaba en algo importante. Vi como ese pensamiento desapareció de sus ojos─ explicó. André se sorprendió. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

─ Es duro pensar en ciertas cosas.─ Añadió ella mirando el fuego.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

─ Desde que lo vi por primera vez han transcurrido treinta y nueve días─ El número pesó en su cabeza. Hizo mentalmente las cuentas y supo con certeza que habían pasado dos meses lejos de su hogar en Arras.

André se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en este casó la derecha, como si con aquel gesto pudiera detener el peso de la angustia y la preocupación. ─ Oscar─ susurró.

Luego de un momento André se movió. Observó como era la joven mujer, mientras ella no despegaba su mirada del fuego. Bajo con lentitud su mano, notó como su cabello y barba habían crecido considerablemente.

─ ¿El señor Sinbad Abdul Ahmed? ─ Se animó a preguntar

─ Partió unos días después del incidente. Me dejó oro para pagar el funeral, pero no sabría a quienes debería avisar sobre su muerte ─ Ella hizo una pausa para contemplar el rostro de su interlocutor. Luego camino a un rincón de la habitación en penumbras.

Mientras André miraba la luz danzante de la hoguera pensó en que era algo tonto llamar incidente a lo ocurrido.

La pelirroja al colocarse nuevamente a su lado prosiguió ─ Pero si sobrevivía me pidió que le entregara esto.─ Extendió a la altura del regazo de André algo envuelto en tela. Con manos algo torpes tomó el paquete y lo abrió para examinar el contenido. No había mucho; solo el cuello de un vestido, unas maderas que tenían forma de sol, estrella y luna, además de un cuaderno. Dentro del cuaderno había una rosa blanca y una cinta azul. La flor fue de su pequeño jardín de su vida en el Palais De Jarjayes. La cinta azul su favorita, la usó en su juventud para recoger su largo cabello negro. Siempre creyó que la perdió en una de esas incursiones por París o de camino a Versailles. Inconscientemente se acercó a la luz ignorando por completo el dolor de su cuerpo. Necesitaba ver lo que tenia escrito. Era la caligrafía de Sofía. Las primeras tres páginas hablaban de su persona y la del turco Sinbad. Luego dos hojas al detalle de como se sintió su primera vez teniendo sexo. La sexta página tenia una sola oración: "Mi bebé". Cerró el cuaderno de improviso, no deseaba saber más por esa noche.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo tomo una costura y se dedicó a realizarla. Cuando dejó el cuaderno y la miró ella supo que él necesitaba descansar, entonces dejó de lado su labor. Lo ayudó acostarse. El viento de a poco comenzó a correr más fuerte. La luz de un rayo se coló por las finas endijas de las ventanas. Luego le siguió un fuerte estruendo. Observó como la mujer reforzó el cierre de la puerta y las ventanas. Oyó el relincho de un caballo probablemente asustado por el ruido de los truenos y rayos. Ella salió a afuera, tras un momento regresó. Movió el fuego del hogar para que el agua que pudiera ingresar por la chimenea no lo extinguiera. Le colocó una manta más por si acaso llegara a sentir frio. Dejó una lámpara encendida, le deseó buenas noches y se acostó.

André permaneció despierto contemplando el oscuro techo. Sus pensamientos no se detenían impidiéndole descansar. La luz que emitía el fuego se movía y ocasionalmente algún rayo de luz se colaba provocando un extraño espectáculo de luces y sombras. Sin que lo notase el cansancio lo vencóo, sumiéndolo en un sueño intranquilo.

Estaba atado en un pozo de agua junto a un hombre que jamás en la vida creyó volver a encontrar.

─¿Qué pensaste cuándo supiste que Sofía estaba en cinta?─ Preguntó André

─ Nada. No podía pensar en nada. Solo quería que ella no sufriera.

─ Qué buen hombre eres ¿No?─ Fue la respuesta indolente

─ Tú no la merecías. Siempre fuiste un perro faldero.

André quedó en silencio. Era cierto que él no merecía Sofía. No porque ella fuera extraordinaria o él un hombre malo. Simplemente no la amaba. Pero ella si lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Después de que desapareciera oró para que encontrara un hombre que la amase como ella sabía amar. Unos días atrás jamás se habría ocurrido plantearse como hubiera sido su vida si la hubiera amado o tal vez elegido

─Deseé con todo mi corazón que Sofía me amara ─ Añadió Sinbad ─ Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerla muy feliz. Pero todo acabó muy mal. Ella siempre te amó.

Las palabras de Sinbad fueron sentidas. André se sintió como un miserable. No oyó ni rencor, ni reproche, solo una inmensa tristeza.

Ambos hombres se encontraban atados con los pies juntos, las manos en la espalda, de espaldas. Sus captores utilizaron la soga que retira el balde del aljibe para bajarlos y mantenerlos suspendidos sin que pudieran hacer pie en el fondo del pozo. En el exterior la noche cayó y junto a ella una poderosa tormenta. El agua del pozo comenzó a subir. Ninguno podía ver más allá de la espesa negrura. Las extremidades se hallaban entumecidas por el frio y la falta de movilidad. El agua subía lentamente. Ambos iban a morir ás porque la situación era bastante mala no pensaron que después de morir ahogados quizás sacarían sus cadáveres del pozo para poder seguir utilizándolo.

André solo pudo pensar en su querida familia, en las personas que amó y en las que por falta de tiempo no llegaría a amar. Silenciosas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Ambos hombres querían dejar este mundo en paz, sin pendientes, aunque fueran a morir en un pozo.

De pronto un suave movimiento de la cuerda los sacó de sus pensamientos. Poco a poco se fueron elevando por el pozo hasta que salieron del mismo. Ni siquiera pudieron sentir las manos de la chica desatándolos. Solo en sus mentes dieron gracias al cielo. Aliviados por haber sido rescatados centraron su atención en tratar de visualizar quién los había ayudado. En el cielo hubo destellos de luz y como en una aparición fantasmagórica vieron la silueta de una mujer. André sintió que un fantasma que acaba de salvarlo no podía ser peor que los hombres vivos y armados. Luego de un rato se dió cuenta de que quien estaba junto a ellos era una persona viva de carne y hueso.

Intentaron caminar pero la tormenta se los impedía azotándolos una y otra vez obligándolos a estar cerca del pozo. El barro se trasformó en lodo. El terreno se volvió inestable, no podían avanzar. Hubo que esperar a que amainara la tormenta. Eso sucedió cerca del amanecer y cuando aclareo se movieron con cuidado evitando quedar atrapados en el lodo.

─ ¿Cómo escapaste?. Quiero decir muchas gracias por salvarnos la vida ─ Dijo Sinbad a la mujer

─ No hay mucho tiempo. Si a alguien quieren agradecer la ayuda háganlo con ella.─ Respondió la chica palmeando el hocico de su yegua.

André estuvo tan asombrado que ni siquiera pudo agradecer el que lo sacaran del pozo. Caminaron durante horas. La tripulación de Sinbad los esperó a unos kilómetros a las afueras del puerto. Para ese entonces ya había pasado más del medio día. Comieron pan remojado en vino y algunas frutas secas. Se armaron con mosquetes, espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas. Eso era raro porque cerca debían estar los guardias costeros y fuerzas armadas para mantener el orden. La tripulación de Sinbad había llevado oculto todo en un carro con doble fondo casi indetectable y las piezas más pequeñas entre sus ropas. Por eso pudieron pasar sin que los molestaran, alertados por la desaparición de su capitán.

La chica encabezó el grupo guiándolos hasta la morada del enemigo de donde había escapado horas antes. Aun con la dificultad que daba el terreno el grupo se movió para ajustar cuentas con sus enemigos. Sinbad le ofreció a André la posibilidad de ir hasta el pueblo y buscar la manera de regresar a su hogar. Sin embargo la experiencia le enseño a André a asegurarse de que los enemigos no molestaran. No siempre iba a encontrar personas dispuestas a tampoco no siempre escaparía a la muerte.

Divisaron una construcción antigua. Dio la sensación de ser una pequeña ciudad amurallada. Aún desde la distancia observaron que había mucho movimiento. Carretas llenas tiradas por mulas abandonan el lugar.

─ ¿Qué hay en esas carretas?─ Preguntó Sinbad

─ Hay bienes. Estan traficando con sustancias poco saludables y personas. ─ Respondió la mujer ─ Hay que moverse rápido. Como les explique. Las autoridades no vendrán. El señor de estas tierras es cómplice de ellos.

─ Entonces sabe que comercializan esclavos ─ Preguntó André señalando un grupo de personas amarradas y de mal aspecto caminar tras una carreta escoltados por dos hombres montados a caballo.

─ Lo sabe e incluso los elije. Estoy segura de que hay mucho de valor escondido tras estos muros.─ Con eso la chica respondió al misterio de las autoridades del lugar y la facilidad con la que los hombres de Sinbad fueron a su encuentro.

─ Bueno. Que esperamos. Adelante. ─ Animó Sinbad

La emboscada no se hizo esperar. El intercambio de disparos comenzó una vez que ingresaron al patio. André se horrorizó al comprobar la cantidad de personas que se encontraban encadenadas como animales. Estas se replegaban contra los muros tratando de salvar sus vidas. Arrastrando a los más débiles, heridos y tal vez hasta muertos. Algunos hombres usaron a los esclavos como escudos humanos. Otros simplemente comenzaron a matar a cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino para huir.

Eran triplicados en número pero el ataque fue rápido. El plan era no detenerse hasta llegar a los cabecillas. La descripción que hizo la mujer y la estrategia elaborada evitó considerablemente las bajas. Las ventanas señaladas eran precisamente de donde la mayoria de los guardias salió a disparar. Al igual que los lugares donde podrían estar apostados en la planta fueron conscientes de que habrían heridos. Aún asi heridos y todo, sin balas que disparar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó. No les permitieron recargar sus mosquetes. Las explosiones de los mosquetes, luego los gritos y el choque de espadas produjeron sonidos que retumbaron en la construcción lo que provocó que los lamentos fuesen aún más audibles aterradores e incluso le dieron al lugar un aspecto más sombrío y desolador de lo que realmente era.

Los muros de aspecto derruido y abandonado por dentro estaban llenos de inmensas riquezas. Una vez despejado el patio el grupo invasor se dividió en dos. Algunos hombres cuidarían las espaldas y socorrerían a los infortunados prisioneros exsortandolos a huir. El otro ingreso para dar muerte a los lideres entre ellos André...

Un estruendo lo despertó. El recuerdo de esa ocasión se desvaneció con la luz del dia. André se incorporó con lentitud. Pudo ver como la niña miraba una tetera de cerámica hecha añicos en el suelo. Entonces se rió. Aquel día era solo un mal recuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

Corona de Margaritas

Sesenta días pasaron en total desde que André se encontró con la joven pelirroja. Desde que ella le diera el diario de Sofía se dedicó a leerlo. Una docena más de días con sus noches habían transcurrieron No supo en esos momentos como sentirse. Sin quererlo se ponía a comparar a su esposa, Oscar, con Sofía y viceversa

Aquella tarde, André, mientras veía jugar a la niña, estuvo pensando en la mejor manera de resolver su situación. No le quedó duda alguna después de leer ese diario que había concebido un hijo con Sofía. En especial después de rememorar algunas cosas. El siguiente interrogante que apareció en su mente fue confirmar si la mujer era ese bebé y la niña su nieta. Si en verdad era su hija quisó conocerla, pasar tiempo con ella y su nieta. Aunque eso supuso que llegado el momento tendría que enfrentar a su familia en Arras.(De todas formas debía hacerlo) Aunque si la mujer resultaba no ser su hija., tendría que buscar la forma de saber que pasó con ese hijo o hija. Es último pensamiento lo atormentó.

El día fue precioso, entonces la noche en ese momento estaba por caer. La falta de luz lo distrajo. Alejado de sus pensamientos sobre un bebé y Sofía, André miró por la ventana el camino. Antes de que la luz solar se extinguiera, el sonido de los cascos de la yegua se escucharon anunciando la llegada de su benefactora. Salió con la pequeña al exterior para recibirla. Ella traía una gran sonrisa en los labios. A penas desmontó la niña corrió a los brazos de su madre. Mientras ambas conversaron André las observó. Mientras lo hizo imaginó que la mujer habla sobre todas aquellas cosas que las madres les preguntan a sus hijas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró la escena de ambas. Le recordó a su esposa y a su pequeña Isabelle.

Luego de los saludos, ella se dirigió a él:─ Dentro de unos días podremos volver. Usted volverá a su casa.─ La noticia lo sorprendió. En parte se sintió mejor, hasta alegre de poder regresar a su hogar en Arras, en Francia. Por otra parte la inquietud lo sacudió. No tenía mucho tiempo si quería averiguar la verdad. Comprendió que lo mejor era actuar lo antes posible. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a las dos, viendo como la madre había puesto en el lomo del animal a la niña y le daba una vuelta sin montura. Tomó el bolso con las provisiones que dejó en la entrada la mujer;quisó ingresar al interior del refugio pero la risa de la menor lo distrajo. Sintió la necesidad de vivir ese momento. La luz del día se extinguió y en ese instante decidió que era mejor disfrutar el momento dejando de lado las preocupaciones.

Cuando ingresaron al refugio comenzaron a juntar las cosas para empacar. Durante la cena madre e hija sostuvieron una larga conversación. André se sintió como un intruso. Como alguien que observa por medio de un gran ventanal la vida de otro. Sin embargo esa noche sintió como un abismo los separaba aunque estuvieran alli cerca los tres uno al lado del otro. En los días anteriores se sorprendía al sentir como la niña lo observaba. Aunque ninguno habló con el otro esa mirada llena de inocencia lo hizo sentirse bien.

Luego de la cena se realizó, como cada noche, el necesario ritual para dormir a la pequeña. Una vez que la niña se durmió, André le pidió a la mujer hablar. La pelirroja asintió, mientras acomodó los trastos en perfecto orden. Durante ese instante André estuvo nervioso. Sus manos le sudaron e intentó secarlas contra la lanilla de la calza. Ambos se sentaron de frente al fuego pero con el espacio suficiente para mirarse entre si. André apretó en sus manos el diario de Sofía, que sostenía en el regazo. Ella eligió simplemente ponerse con las costuras aprovechando la luz emitida por el fuego. Él se quedó un momento en silencio, observándola antes de iniciar.

─ ¿Sabes quién soy?─ Le preguntó de forma que sonara casual. Ella le devolvió una mirada dura. Antes de que pudiera añadir algo para salvar su mal inicio la mujer le contestó:─ Usted es un conocido del señor Sinbad. Ayudó a personas infortunadas unas semanas atrás. Sé que es Francés y se llama André

André no se decidió sino hasta después de un momento cual sería lo siguiente que diría:─Sabes algo acerca de la... ¿Por qué estabas con Sinbad?

─ Porqué él me buscó. Dijo algo sobre ser amigo de mi madre

─¿Y tu le creíste?─ Lo soltó con una mezcla de emociones, tales como el enojo, la suspicacia y el abatimiento.

─No. No le creí. No tengo padre, ni madre ─ respondió de manera tajante como si la conversación tuviera que quedar finalizada en ese punto. Era evidente que ella no quería que le hiciera preguntas personales

André apretó el diario de Sofía para aferrarse a algo. Su interlocutora lo miró sin mostrar emoción alguna. Él reconoció el gesto como familiar. Una persona paciente se dispone a escuchar a la otra. No era un capricho lo que le sucedió, sino una sincera necesidad de reconstruir una parte de su historia. De las personas que podrían brindarle respuestas tres estaban muertas y una prófuga. Luego de vacilar André comenzó su relato:─ En la niñez perdí a mis padres y mi abuela se hizo cargo de mi. Me llevó a trabajar a la misma casa donde ella servía. Tenía siete u ocho años cuando comencé a trabajar en el Palais De Jarjayes. Primero serví como el compañero de juegos de una niña criada como varón.─ Por la leve expresión de desinterés que realizó la chica, supo que la estaba perdiendo ─ Entre una cosa y otra ella se convirtió en un soldado y heredero de armas de su padre.( No estuvo seguro de que ella entendiera lo que trató de explicar respecto a Oscar) Se le asignó la custodia de los reyes franceses, en especial de la joven reina Maria Antonieta. Para ese momento me convertí en el valet de ella. Fui su mano derecha durante muchos años. Gran parte de mi joven vida fue dedicada a servirlos; tanto al padre, como a la hija.─ André miró con mucha atención a la joven pelirroja a su lado. Se empapó las pupilas de esa imagen. Ella con el fino algodón sobre el regazo. La diminuta aguja moviendose. La manos de dedos delicados. La boca sonrosada. Las tupidas pestañas y la trenza roja apretada en un moño. El suave mechon rojo sostenido detras la oreja. El juego de la luz sobre su figura femenina.

Inhalo aire despacio y con calma continuó su relato.─ Cuando tenía alrededor de quince años conocí a Sofía en el mercado que lindaba con París.─Tratando de mantener vivo el interés en su oyente ─ Me la presentó la abuela una hermosa mañana. Ellas ya se habían encontrado unas cuantas veces anteriormente. Así comenzarón nuestros encuentros en el mercado. Algunas veces con conversaciones muy entretenidas y alegres. Creo que unas cuantas veces la abuela nos dejó solos para que pudiéramos ...─ Dejó la frase suspendida. Escapó de sus labios una suave exhalación de aire antes de seguir ─ Ella veía en Sofía una mujer perfecta para mí. De mi misma clase social, refinada, saludable, alegre y muy trabajadora. También era muy hermosa, de ojos azules cielo y una larga cabellera trenzada. Ambos fuimos muy buenos amigos. Nos confesamos cosas que hasta ese entonces a nadie habíamos confesado.─ Sonrió con nostalgia

─Tiempo después, una noche en el Palais Royal se realizó una fiesta. El Palais Royal era en aquel entonces la residencia del hermano del rey. Oscar y el general De Jarjayes me enviaron de vuelta a casa pues no precisaban más mis servicios por esa noche. Acordamos reunirnos la mañana siguiente en Versailles. De camino a casa se me ocurrió, que quizás podía tomar una copa en alguna taberna antes de ir a descansar. A medida que iba entrando en París escuché gritos. Si meditarlo ni un momento espoile mi caballo en dirección de los gritos. Unos hombres con mantos, capuchas y capirotes rojos intentaban someter a un grupo de mujeres. Los encapuchados también llevaban mascaras al estilo venecianas que cubrían la mitad de sus rostros. Entre las mujeres atacadas estaba Sofía. Ella que dado en que el Palais Royal había una celebración debió estar alli sirviendo en la fiesta de los aristocratas que la emplearon. Fue una gran sorpresa verla y tanto más en una situación así.

Las mujeres se defendieron con fiereza. Sin embargo eso no les alcanzó, pues eran arrastradas e intentaron meterlas dentro de un carruaje. En cuestión de segundos otros caballeros que también habían oído el pedido de auxilio de las mujeres acudieron al lugar. La contienda no se hizo esperar. Se pusieron a combatir con los recién llegados en pos de generar una huida. Ellas, que casi fueron sometidas, se quedaron de lado asustadas evitando los posibles golpes. Lamentablemente la falta de coordinación entre los hombres que prestamos auxilio no fuimos rivales fuertes comparados con la disciplina de combate que tenían los oponentes. En unos minutos lograron crear una ruta de escape. Entre los hombres que socorrimos a las chicas aquella noche estaba Sinbad. Pronto la guardia de Paris, de la que años más tarde formaría parte, se apersonó en el lugar. Ellos continuaron con la persecución de los encapuchados por las oscuras callejuelas de París.

Recuerdo como Sofía intentaba sobreponerse al ataque. Sus manos temblaban. Me dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo, gritando, pero ella se mantuvo todo lo firme y serena que pudo. Entre tanto los oficiales de la guardia nos tomaron declaración. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba por amanecer cuando el general De Jarjayes se hizo presente. El general nos ayudó y me hizo prometer que no diríamos nada a nadie. Llegó a amenazarme con llevarnos a la horca si decíamos una sola palabra. De inmediato me di cuenta que el asunto debía ser muy serio si el general nos amenazó de ese modo. Aunque siempre supe que no nos haría nada malo ni a mí, ni a la abuela.

Ese dia realicé las labores como de costumbre. Ni siquiera Oscar se dio cuenta de la situación, solo sospechó que habia tenido una pelea en alguna taberna de Paris.─ André hizo una ó lo que iba a decir. Sus ojos se fijaron en el fuego como intentando visualizar el pasado.─ Una semana más tarde el general regresó a casa . Ese día luego de terminar las labores me mandó a llamar. Me encomendó una misión. Lamentablemente parte de la tarea consistía en estar cerca de Sofía. Entre una cosa y otra, ambos pasamos mucho más tiempo juntos. Incluso Sinbad pasó tiempo con nosotros intrigado con la historia relacionada con el ataque. Él tenía mucho que ver en eso y fue fundamental para la investigación que realicé. Sinbad sabía hacer fortunas. Eso siempre se le dio muy bien. Por supuesto él no estaba dispuesto a perder una onza de oro. Había invertido una cantidad significativa su intención era no irse hasta obtener un beneficio de la inversión. Y lo consiguió. Recaudo cinco veces más de lo que invirtió. Sé que él sería incapaz de llenarse las manos con bienes manchados de sangre. Creo que en eso lo conozco muy bien. Por fortuna o desgracia él también estuvo interesado en Sofía

Cuando obtuve la información necesaria, con respecto a la labor encomendada, procedí a informar al general. Por desgracia en aquel entonces fueron arrestadas las personas que ejecutaban las ordenes y no los responsables intelectuales.─ André realizó un sonido despectivo con la boca. Mientras apretaba con fuerza el puño de la mano derecha continuó el relato ─ Había que evitar un escándalo en los altos rangos de la aristocracia. Sobre todo aquellos escándalos que pudieran afectar o estar vinculados directamente con la familia real. Sin embargo al fin y al cabo todo fue en vano. El duque y sus compinches se salieron con la suya.─ André miró a la mujer y comprendió que quizás ella no entendiera nada. Entonces decidió explicarse mejor.─ A algunas personas no les benefició la alianza franco-austriaca. Mucho menos la ayuda que prestó el reino Francés en contra de Inglaterra en la lucha de independencia de las colonias Americanas. Algunos ingleses resentidos se aliaron con estas personas.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. André tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Supo que si lo decía era admitirlo. Vaciló un momento y cuando su interlocutora se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento...

─ Espera ─ Le soltó si mirarla ─ Aún no termino. Esos días hicieron mella en mí. Hice algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso. Sofía se enamoró de mí. Por aquel entonces sufría por un amor no correspondido y pensé que tal vez Sofía si podía ser la mujer de mi era buena conmigo me escuchaba me atendia y me daba lo que pocas veces … un gran cariño. Entonces ambos nos entregamos a la pasión. Pero eso no fue suficiente.─ Por un momento el sonido del hilo corriendo junto al crepitar del fuego llenaron el ambiente

─ Sucedió que Oscar, la mujer que amo, sufrió una emboscada en la cual casi pierde la vida y … y yo me di cuenta en ese momento que la amaría incondicionalmente solo a ella. Por recomendación medica y bajo un permiso especial de la reina nos fuimos con Oscar al campo durante un regresé Sofía ya no trabajaba en el Palais Royal. No volví a saber de ella sino hasta unas semanas atrás

Otro incomodo silencio se sucedió.─ ¿Cómo conociste a Sinbad ?─ preguntó

─ Él me encontró

─ ¿Cómo fue que te encontró?

─ Siempre supo como buscarme. Creo que sabía muy bien como reconocerme, puesto que siempre fui diferente a las personas con las cuales viví. Además ─ Entonces metió la mano dentro de la manga de la blusa que llevaba puesta, se quitó un brazalete y se lo mostró. De inmediato reconoció la forma del tejido, era la misma que la de su abuela.

El brazalete no era muy ancho. Podría hasta confundirse con una pulsera. En el medio habia una abertura circular, pero a diferencia del resto esta parecía rigida. Era como si hubiera algo dentro del mismo. Estiró la mano y la joven algo dudosa le entregó el objeto.

André lo examinó con cuidado. Pudo comprobar que el centro había algo redondo; algo como un anillo. En un momento recordó lo que Sofía escribió en su diario: "(...) _Mientras más navegamos hacia el este, más extraño y fascinante parece el mundo(...) Ninguna de las personas podrían pasar por europeos (...)Tantos colores, flores y faunas desconocidas (...) Aún así no me siento bien. Será porque sé que tal vez no este en casa para darle la vida a mi bebé"(..:)_ Un nudo se formó en la garganta de André. Sabía que su abuela prefirió a Sofía por sobre Oscar. No le hubiera extrañado nada que le hiciera un regalo. Sofía llevaría ese objeto a donde sea que fuera. Abrió el diario y con manos temblorosas leyó en voz alta un pasaje: "(...) _Lo único que tendrá mi pequeño y yo de su familia paterna será esta diminuta joya que me regaló la abuela. Tu bisabuela bebé. Quizás ella este sospechando que tu estas aquí(...)"_

Se puso de pie y el diario abierto cayó al suelo. Sin pensarlo un momento, en un arrebato, André alcanzó la tijera del costurero y con el filo de un lado cortó los hilos que rodeaban el circulo. Un anillo de madera en el que se encontraban tallado unas margaritas apareció. El anillo que Grandier padre le dio a su madre. Aquel anillo que una moribunda mujer le legó a su madre para que un día se lo diera a una nieta de sangre o a una hija política. El pesó del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera notó cuando la joven lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que la cabeza le volteara de lado y el labio inferior le sangrara. Ya no tenía dudas el parecido físico, el anillo, el diario, la forma en que describió que Sinbad la encontró.


	4. Chapter 4

Historia

André pasó la noche despierto. El fuego del hogar se consumió lentamente hasta quedar reducido a pedazos oscuros y cenizos. La mañana de ese día era fría. El sol estuvo oculto tras densas nubes negras. El viento silbó una lúgubre melodía que no ayudó a cambiar los ánimos. Ellas no le dijeron ni un "buenos días". El silencio se levantó como un muro entre él y las mujeres. El desayuno tuvo sabor a poco. La mujer y la niña tomaron los bolsos antes de que pudiera levantarse de la improvisada cama por completo. Ayudado por las muletas salió al exterior. Al salir lo estaba esperando una yegua lista para transportarlo con una montura precaria. Por orden de la mujer y consciente de que no le sería posible desplazarse con facilidad usando las muletas montó, con ayuda al animal.

A pesar de su espesa barba, el aire frio le hizo escocer aún más la mejilla golpeada. Después de sentir ese escozor, cayó en cuenta de que se mantuvo despierto durante toda la noche. En la solitaria oscuridad se pudo dar cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo que no recordaba a sus padres. Hasta que apareció ella no los tenía tan presentes en su vida, en su memoria. Esos recuerdos poco a poco se abrieron paso hasta la conciencia. Llegó a la amarga conclusión de que casi toda su vida le pertenecía a la familia De Jarjayes. Quizás y por primera vez pudo comprender un poco a su abuela. Mientras más lo pensó, más real se hizo la posibilidad de que quizás podría haber caído en las manos de una mala persona, tras la muerte de su madre. La familia Grandier había luchado siempre por el futuro de sus hijos. La familia noble, de Oscar, no tuvo ese tipo de problemas. Los bienes heredados por los títulos nobiliarios y las convenientes uniones siempre aseguraron solvencia económica. Algo que una familia sin títulos, ni bienes heredados u otorgados no tendría jamás. Por eso su abuela quería que él aprovechara al máximo la ventaja educativa que le otorgó la familia De Jarjayes. Marrón Glase soñaba que algún día, su nieto pudiera ser algo más que un sirviente. En su juventud la abuela lo incentivo a buscar chicas de su misma condición para que tratara de olvidar a Oscar. En síntesis chicas educadas que entendiera el esfuerzo que se necesita para salir del barro. Ella quiso mucho a cada una de las hermanas De Jarjayes, en particular a Oscar. La amó tanto como a él, pero quizás , por la diferencia de casta social, nunca la consideró como la mujer indicada para su único nieto. Aunque si aceptó su amor y fue feliz por su unión, incluido el fruto de la misma. Sin contar el paso de los bienes que esa familia tenía en Arras a su nombre,trabajo muy duro, como lo hicieron sus antepasados, para darles todas las comodidades a su familia.

El hambre hizo que el estómago le rugiera, eso los distrajo de sus pensamientos. Observó el rústico calzado de la niña y no pudo evitar sentirse miserable. El calzado que consistía en unos maderos usados como suela atados a los pies (estilo sandalia)y medias de lana para evitar el frio. Ya había notado que ellas no tenían más que una sola muda de ropa. No tuvo el valor de preguntar por comida. Decidió esperar hasta cuando fuese el momento para comer.

Ese día caminaron casi sin descanso. El clima al parecer no los quiso acompañar. Para la tarde el paso se ralentizó porque iban en contra de la fuerza del viento que aumento cuanto más cerca estaban. En ese momento fue era menester llegar a algún lugar que les brindara refugio. La tormenta que se anunció durante todo el día finalmente los alcanzó. En ese momento la madre logró pedir a un hogar asilo. El dueño les rentó el establo por dos libras. El lugar no era muy limpio, ni ordenado. Solo reposaban dos animales: un caballo de tiro y un viejo burro. Allí debieron pasar la noche. La mujer lo ayudó a desmontar y lo acomodo en un montón de heno. Luego atendió a su hija; la arropó con las mantas que funcionaron de montura. Acto seguido le quitó los maderos de los pies y la medias. Frotó sus manos en cada pie para calentarlos, después volvió a abrigarlos. La yegua fue la siguiente en recibir atenciones. Una vez que el animal bebió agua, comió y fue cepillado se echó cómodamente sobre el resto de heno. Esto casi hizo caer a André. Él se sintió menospreciado por el animal. Ella miró a la yegua, esta relinchó, pero luego bufó y terminó de acomodarse. André casi por inercia sonrió pues aquello le resultó familiar. Toda su vida él había podido conversar más a gusto con los equinos que con las personas.

La única luz que tuvieron la proporcionó una pequeña lámpara. André, la niña, la yegua estuvieron arropados bajo las mantas conservando el calor entre si. La tormenta junto con el viento producían extraños sonidos que, en opinión de la niña, se oía a lamentos cuando se colaban a través de las pequeñas aberturas de la construcción. O eso supuso porque se sobresaltaba cada tanto. Los animales del propietario del lugar parecían estar acostumbrados a el precario establo.

Las heridas de André en la pierna, el pecho y el costado derecho, esta última producida antes del enfrentamiento, comenzaron a incomodarle. Incluso con esa incomodidad el sueño lentamente le venció quedando profundamente dormido. Un sonido extraño lo fue induciendo a despertar aunque no quiso hacerlo. Despacio abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor, se dio cuenta que la puerta del establo estaba entre abierta. Atento, pero cauteloso, se incorporó lentamente aunque su cuerpo protestó. Pudo notar con claridad a la pequeña acurrucada a su lado. A sus espaldas notó a la yegua y por el rabillo del ojo vio que miraba en una dirección. Siguiendo el trayecto de la mirada del animal descubrió a la mujer junto a un pequeño halcón. Enseguida notó que el caballo y el burro no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de visitas. Los cuadrúpedos lugareños se hallaron nerviosos ante la visita. La charla, al parecer fue breve, pues el ave rapaz se marchó pronto. El cielo estaba muy oscuro lo que indicó que estaba por amanecer.

Ella notó que él se había despertado entonces le habló:─ Debemos irnos. Estamos cerca solo unos kilómetros más y llegaremos al encuentro con nuestro enlace ─ En todo momento le dio la espalda cosa que lo sorprendió. Sintió gusto al saber que ya estaban cerca de su destino.

Sin despertar a la pequeña, organizó todo para la partida; incluso lo ayudó a montar nuevamente cosa que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor al acomodarse a lomos del animal. Sus músculos se hallaban algo entumecidos por el frio y la quietud con la cual pasó la noche.

Pasó una hora y media desde que el amanecer rompió cuando se encontraron con el enlace. El hombre de mediana estatura, estaba vestido de manera trabajadora, cómoda y sencilla con una pequeña diligencia esperándolos. Madre e hija subieron primero para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse vestidos de estilo sencillo, pero europeo. Después la niña bajo y él subió. La mujer lo ayudó a cambiarse las calzas, la camisa. También le ayudó a colocarse una chaquetilla y la chaqueta. Aunque André hubiese preferido la ayuda del vez cambiados, todos abordaron el vehículo que de inmediato se puso en movimiento. Había prisa pues era menester, de seguro, zarpar antes del medio día. Tardaron unos cuarenta minutos más en llegar al poblado costero. Mientras el viaje se suscitó ella tomó una tijera y peine. Con rapidez y determinación cortó la barba y puntas del cabello de André ante la negativa del mismo. Cuando el andar se ralentizo, en ese momento, ella extrajo una navaja. Aplicó una crema con olor a menta e hierba buena en su rostro. Luego lo afeitó sin quitar del todo la barba. Tal vez no quería que se notara el rostro hinchado. André quedó impactado por la osadía de la mujer, tanto que mientras ella realizó la tarea, en especial el hecho de afeitarlo, se quedo muy quieto temiendo que lo pudiese lastimar.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo por completo habían llegado al puerto. Un teniente de la marina Inglesa los recibió. Se aproximó haciendo gala de su caballerosidad. Su intención de conquistar a la pelirroja fue muy evidente para André. El enlace le ofreció un hermoso bastón de roble lustrado para que pudiese desplazarse sin comprometer tanto su pierna. Las muletas podían ser prácticas pero el bastón le confería un aire de señorial. Ella le ofreció apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo. Él aceptó sin estar muy convencido, pero era un gesto agradable después de que le rompiera el brazalete. Así pues se desplazó poco a poco por las instalaciones oficiales del puerto.

André, la pequeña y el enlace se quedaron en la ante sala afuera de la oficina del almirante que los estuvo esperando. El galante teniente había escoltado a la mujer al interior de la oficina sin soltar su brazo. Por la forzada amabilidad que mostró la fémina André supuso que más que caminar del brazo de este deseó golpearlo. La niña se removió inquieta en su asiento. André observó la ante sala, en la cual estuvo,con cuidado viendo las exquisitas terminaciones en la estructura. Ese lugar contrastaba con el puerto en general como una mansión en el medio del océano. Trató de distraerse pero no podía imaginarse de que asuntos tendrían que hablar un alto oficial de la marina inglesa con aquella mujer. Fuera cual fuese el asunto se resolvió en unos veinte minutos que para la niña y él fueron casi eternos. El señor enlace (como más tarde lo apodaría André) se mantuvo firme mirando por la ventana al puerto sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando la reunión terminó el almirante se dirigió hacia André y estrecho su mano mientras lo felicitó por la hija que tenía. Sin embargo le recomendó que el incidente quedara en absoluto secreto. Que en cuanto fuera posible el embajador británico en Francia iría a visitarlo.

─ Espero que la notificación de su heroico acto haya llegado a su familia por medio de las autoridades pertinentes; dado que lo pasado era un asunto de extrema delicadeza.─ Le dijo el almirante. André no entendió nada, pero asintió con tal de apresurar la salida de Inglaterra y volver a casa. Se dirigieron a la oficina de aduana donde ella presentó una serie de papeles que confirmaban sus identidades. Allí mismo se despidieron del Almirante y escoltados por el teniente se dirigieron a un barco comercial donde un simpático capitán los esperaba. El teniente verificó que padre, hija y nieta subieran al barco. No solo eso, estuvo en el lugar hasta que el barco zarpó y se perdió en el horizonte. Cuando el barco comenzó a moverse ya era más de media mañana. A solo tres días de navegación con el viento a favor para llegar a Francia les informaron. André almorzó, luego fue hasta el pequeño camarote (más bien le pareció una cabina improvisada) que les fuera asignado para recostarse a descansar. Allí durmió todo el día hasta la noche. Mecido con suavidad por las olas marinas que jugaron con el barco, el frescor del aire, se sumió en un dulce sueño.

El clima se volvió un poco frío después del crepúsculo pero era más tolerable e incluso agradable que el de los últimos días en Inglaterra. Miró por el ventanuco hacia afuera. El cielo y mar se unían solo las estrellas brillando a lo lejos servían de guía para distinguirlos. Sabía que las noches en mar abierto era algo frías. Se abrigo un poco, vio que a su lado en la cama más pequeña dormía la niña. Se acercó despacio y con un delicado movimiento de su mano le acarició con suavidad la cabeza a la pequeña. Con su tacto pudo percibir lo sedoso y fino del abundante cabello negro. Después comprobó con alegría que no había perturbado el sueño de la niña. Tomó las muletas, entonces tan silenciosamente como pudo salió del camarote. Pronto se dio cuenta que entre el movimiento del navío y caminar con muletas le resultaba difícil avanzar. Su estómago se sacudió un poco provocando nauseas cada tanto. Pronto escuchó risas que provenían del espacio comunitario bajo cubierta. Cuando llegó a la zona se sorprendió gratamente. La mujer estaba rodeada de hombres que la observaban y escuchaban con atención la historia que narraba. Cuando finalizó el relato los aplausos y vivores no se hicieron esperar. Ella hizo el ademan de retirarse, pero fue detenida al instante. Un hombre de aspecto mayor que parecía ser el contra maestre (era tan viejo como André pero de peor aspecto) le arrojó una moneda de plata a los pies.

─ Vamos Jun cuéntanos una historia. No hay siempre abordo alguien tan especial como tu querida Jun ─ Dijo el viejo. A ese ruego se le sumaron otras muestras de asentimiento. Entre ellos unas jarras de cerveza y algunos aperitivos, de seguro un regalo del condestable. Otros oficiales le ofrecieron chucherías para animarla a contar otra historia. En ese momento el navegante anunció el cambio de guardia. Algunos se fueron otros se quedaron y otros se acercaron para ser entretenidos. A estos últimos se les sirvió cena.

André se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en medio de aquella gente. Él no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo, pero no por escucharla contar una historia, fue porqué en ese momento y después de un largo tiempo supo el nombre (o sobrenombre) de la mujer. "Jun" susurró para si mismo como si intentara no olvidarlo. Si ella se disgustó o no por su presencia o por conocer su nombre no lo pudo saber. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Era una emoción tan intensa que barrió con cualquier malestar que pudiera tener en ese momento.

Ella tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza, probó un bocado, se aclaró la voz entonces comenzó a relatar:

"El cuento de una diosa hija de la luna.

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano existió un hombre que además de ser un artesano, era un hábil sabio. Él vivía en el campo, cerca de las montañas y bosques. Un día se encontraba en el bosque juntando maderas y hierbas necesarias para realizar sus trabajos cuando a lo lejos, en dirección al centro del bosque, vio algo brillar. Por curiosidad el hombre se fue acercando, con sumo cuidado atraído por el hermoso fulgor. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del resplandor, la luz que emitía se sentía cálida. Le regaló una inmensa paz. Descubrió al acercarse un poco más que se trataba de una planta. El tallo de la misma contenía un pimpollo dorado que era el lugar de donde provenía el extraño brillo. Sin pensarlo mucho excavó alrededor. Después la extrajo de raíz. Luego la colocó con cuidado, abrigada en una cesta. Entonces se la llevo a la planta para trasplantarla en el jardín de su hogar .Con la esperanza de que la flor eclosionara.

También en ese momento una comitiva del rey, llevando a sus gobernantes paseaba cerca de la casa del sabio cuando de pronto la reina se sintió mal. Su majestad que estaba en cinta deseaba dar a luz en la provincia natal de sus padres para la buena fortuna de su bebé. Cuando de pronto vieron el extraño resplandor. El monarca creyó que aquello era una señal divina. Con la reina estando de acuerdo, pero temerosa al igual que adolorida, se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el fulgor. En otras palabras fueron a la casa del sabio.

Cuán grande fue la sorpresa del sabio al ver a las personas que llamaron a su puerta. Por compasión, al igual que por trato humanitario el dueño de casa invitó a pasar a los recién llegados. Presto acomodo de manera confortable su cama para la reina pues la labor de parto había comenzado. Él pudo ver en los ojos de la mujer el miedo que le oprimía el corazón. La luna había cambiado pues el alumbramiento se hubo adelantado…"

Jun hizo una pausa para mantener la suficiente tensión, al mismo tiempo que media de forma sutil el interés de sus oyentes. André parecía identificarse de pronto con el dolor de la reina parturienta. Una memoria antigua se abrió paso a la conciencia. Vio a su madre tratando de dar a luz a su hermano. Era un recuerdo que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Un leve temblor lo recorrió. Sin quererlo pensó en Oscar y en Sofía. Tal vez los sucesos de los últimos tiempos sacudieron todo. Las mujeres que Jean e Isabelle ayudaron. Zephine que murió sin conocer a su hija. Sofía que quizás murió sin poder sostener a su hija en brazos. Lejos de su hogar; lejos del padre de su hija

El sonido de un vaso lleno de cerveza que fue dejado de manera brusca adelante suyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella buscó su atención. Se preguntó por qué tenía la facilidad de mover sus emociones de aquella forma. La observó moverse entre los marineros. Se percató de que a ninguno miró directo a los ojos como a él.

Jun llenó los vasos de sus oyentes antes de continuar el relato. No supo si lo observó o si tan siquiera adivinó sus pensamientos. De algo quedó seguro es que si iba a oír la historia que contaba la mujer más le valía prestar atención hasta el final. Pues eso lo vio en su rostro. Ella quería que él la oyera hasta el final.

..." _El resplandor de la luna era idéntico al del capullo. Nadie podía distinguir al pimpollo de la luna. ¿Qué era real y que era un reflejo? Mientras las sirvientas se encargaban de la reina el hombre inquieto se sentó en su jardín a observar la flor. Su corazón le pedía tomar la mano de la_

 _reina y asistirla, pero su conciencia le dictaba que no fuera tan tonto pues podía perder la vida si algo le pasara a su majestad. Mientras luchaba con su mente y corazón; comenzó la floración como una especie de danza sutil y armoniosa. La mente de los presente quedó en blanco. Sus corazones se llenaron de paz. Pues no notaron el silencio que se impuso ante tal espectáculo. Ni siquiera las aves e insectos nocturnos hicieron ruido alguno. El viento dejó de susurrar._

 _En el interior de la casa y presa del dolor la reina se había desmayado. una sirvienta sollozó a su lado. El rey se olvido del nacimiento de propio hijo. Luego despertó de su ensoñación y corrió al interior del hogar. Toda la comitiva real espabiló. Solo el dueño de casa se quedó afuera absorto en ese espectáculo de floración._

 _El pimpollo se abrió por completo. En el centro el cálido resplandor se fue atenuando poco a poco hasta que quedo expuesto el receptáculo. Cuando el fulgor se extinguió por completo, al mismo tiempo los pétalos se desprendieron marchitos y el tallo se debilitaba marchitándose como todo lo demás. El hombre curioso se acercó entonces descubrió algo que lo dejó anonadado. Nunca imaginó que presenciaría algo así. Dentro de la flor había un bebé y del llanto de la criatura se suscitó una nueva vida._

 _El rey sumido en su dolor corrió presto al lugar de donde venía el llanto. Miro a la tierna criatura nacida de la flor, tan hermosa como se describen a una divinidad. El pobre padre sostenía en sus brazos un bulto pequeño, ensangrentado, que no una mirada tierna al ser que tenia en sus brazos, soltó unas lagrimas, lo arropó dulcemente y besó su sien. Entonces lo dejó junto al tallo marchito. Luego tomó a la otra criatura llena de vida que lloriqueaba. El humilde hombre vio en los ojos del rey una suplica silenciosa. Entonces asintió; en la mirada del soberano apareció una inmensa gratitud. El sabio se encargó de sepultar los restos de la planta junto a ese bulto que dejase el rey._

 _En el interior de la vivienda todo fue una gran alegría, aún más cuando la reina despertó y vio a una hermosa princesa hambrienta. La noticia de que la reina dio a luz a una princesa se esparció por el reino. Cada lugar que visitó la comitiva real hizo una gran celebración en honor a los reyes y sus hijos hasta que llegaron a la capital donde el festejo fue aún mayor. Se realizaron las ceremonias correspondientes. Las bendiciones llegaron no solo desde los súbitos más ricos, sino también de hasta aquellos que no poseían nada. Se vivieron años muy hermosos en el palacio real._

 _Jun mientras relataba volvió a cruzar la mirada con André. Lo miró de una forma que lo hizo sentirse incomodo. Como si lo culpara de algo._

 _Sin embargo una peste llegó al reino. No solo cultivos y animales se perdieron sino también vidas humanas. El rey preocupado por su familia mando a evacuar el palacio. La princesa fue llevada a un templo en las montañas. La niña quedó a custodia de un monje ermitaño._

 _La princesa fue instruida no solo por maestros, sino también a través de conversaciones que mantenía con los pobladores de una pequeña aldea al pie de las montañas no muy lejos de donde habitaba con su ermitaño monje. La joven decidió dedicar su vida a ayudar a las personas. Por eso buscó a el hombre sabio, que prestó la casa donde nació, quiso ser doctora. El hombre al principio solo pudo darle su conocimiento como curandero. Le enseño a distinguir las plantas beneficiosas de aquellas venenosas; los ciclos lunares, la influencia de las estaciones en las personas._

 _Un día llegó el anunció oficial de que el heredero del rey ocuparía el trono razón por la cual la princesa fue llamada a volver a palacio. Grande fue la sorpresa de los aldeanos al descubrir que habían convivido con la única hija de la familia real. Tanto que el rumor de que la princesa era la mujer más bella y bondadosa del reino llegó antes que la joven a la capital._

 _Una vez que el príncipe asumió el reinado y lleno de orgullo decidió dar un regalo especial a cada uno de los hermanos que sobrevivieron a la peste. Con mucha humildad e incluso algo de sabiduría la joven princesa pidió que se la mandase a estudiar medicina. Los consejeros reales no estuvieron muy conformes con eso; pues consideraban que una mujer no debía dedicarse a esas actividades. Sin embargo el neo rey accedió gustoso ante el pedido de la joven hermana._

 _Los rumores sobre el intelecto, la belleza y coraje de la princesa se expandieron aún más. Como ya estaba en edad casadera cuando finalizó sus estudios. Varios hombres nobles de distintas partes del reino se presentaron al palacio para pedirla como esposa. El hermano de la joven princesa accedió a que ella eligiera a su esposo. Los hombres se presentaban unos tras otros, con la boca llena de poesía, las manos llenas de tesoros terrenales, con modales encantadores. Sin embargo entrevista tras entrevista; declaración tras declaración, la princesa veía la incapacidad de estos hombres de amarla como ella necesitaba. Solo iban a palacio por obtener una bella esposa, además talentosa, admirada por el reino e incluso algunas localidades de los reinos lindantes, que los emparentara con el rey. Les proporcionara condición social, fortuna, entre otros anhelos._

 _La princesa les pido a cada pretendiente una prueba de su amor. Algunos ante esta exigencia y viendo dificultosa la tarea retiraron su proposición. Otros fueron en busca de tesoros para probar su amor a la princesa. Sin embargo poco a poco los interesados fueron descubiertos en sus mentiras y rechazados._

 _Triste por la situación la princesa viajó a ver al maestro curandero para que la aconsejara. La situación en la que sus rechazos habían puesto a su hermano el rey era incomoda. Incluso para ese momento había rumores que desprestigiaban a la princesa como que no era tan hermosa, también era banal, presumida y mentirosa. Todos esos chismes no habían llegado a oídos del pueblo para ese momento. Pero eran terribles en la corte. Tanto que eran como espadas afiladas listas para matar._

 _Mientras tomaban un té, un hombre llamó a la puerta. Por el aspecto que presentó se supo de inmediato que no era del lugar. El hombre se presentó como mensajero de la luna. Entonces le pidió a la princesa dejar sus asuntos en orden pues su patria, su verdadera patria, la reclamaba. Le informó que en tres lunas más ella debería partir. Pues sus pecados habían sido perdonados. La princesa consternada al principio no creyó semejante disparate. Sin embargo el buen hombre decidió contarle toda la verdad. Ella había nacido de una flor. Esa flor era producto de un encantamiento. Ese fue el medio por el cual ella vino a parar a la tierra. Tras semejante revelación la princesa no quiso volver a palacio._

 _La joven mujer se recluyó en lo alto de las montañas para pasar su últimos días en la tierra. El viento supo que la princesa volvería a su tierra, la luna, después de que purgara sus pecados entonces esparció la noticia por las montañas. Un joven que rondaba en lo alto de una montaña volcánica escuchó el rumor del viento. Atraído por la curiosidad de saber si era la misma princesa que había hecho fama tal entre los hombres fue a buscarla a su refugio en las montañas._

 _En el instante en que se vieron quedaron prendados uno del otro. Sin embargo un dolor muy grande atravesó el pecho de la princesa al saber que no podía darle esperanzas a aquel hombre para luego dejarlo con el corazón roto. El joven no iba a dejarla ir de su lado y a pesar del rechazo de la mujer sabía que ella sentía igual._

 _La princesa le escribió una carta de agradecimiento y despedida a su hermano y su corazón se lleno aún más de dolor. El rey enterado de la situación mando a las montañas a un grupo especial de hombres para defender a la princesa e impedir que regresara a la luna. Tal era el dolor de la joven mujer que pensó en arrojarse al vacío para acabar con su sufrimiento. Si embargo su joven amante la detuvo. Le dijo que aunque fuera a vivir a la luna no existía distancia suficiente que los separase._

 _La fecha llegó. Una comitiva bajo a la tierra sobre una esponjosa nube. Todos venían cantando y danzando celebrando el retorno de la princesa a la luna. La música suave hizo que los fieros guardias junto a los maestros se sumieran en un placido sueño. Mientras la princesa era despojada de su voluntad para llevarla de nuevo a la luna. Miró esperando ver a su amado antes de subir al carruaje que la llevaría de vuelta a su verdadero hogar pero no lo vio. Su corazón se partió en millones de pedazos. Por último cumplió la petición de su amado de arrojar los pétalos de las flores que le regaló mientras volvía a su hogar._

 _Ya lejos de la tierra y cerca de la luna la princesa vio volar a su lado una majestuosa águila. Esta seguía el rastro de los pétalos de flores. Ella quedó conmovida. Para estar a su lado el amor de ese hombre hizo que se transformara en águila. Él necesitaba volar por los cielos cerca de la luna, cerca de ella. Los pétalos de las flores y las lagrimas de la princesa construían un puente para su amado. La princesa llego al palacio de la luna. Se arrojo desesperada a los pies de los dioses rogando por su tal la desesperación que intentó pecar para volver a la tierra. La diosa de la luna al comprobar el sacrificio del hombre por su hija y el amor que esta le profesaba les permitió vivir hasta el final de los tiempos uno al lado del otro. El hombre quedo convertido en águila y la princesa en un hermosa ave roja. Ambos custodian el puente que une a la tierra con la luna desde lo alto de una montaña escondida"_

Por un instante el silencio pesó en el ambiente. Muchos se sorprendieron con el final abrupto de la historia, pero una nueva ronda de aplausos suscito. La chica agradeció y esa vez si se dirigió a su camarote. Sin embargo cuando André la miró le pareció que tenía los ojos brillantes, tal vez por las lagrimas contenidas.

La brisa fría del mar era deliciosa. André pensó en Oscar, esperaba que su carta hubiera llegado. O por lo menos que la palabra del almirante fuera cierta. Todo esto sucedió por Sinbad. Era algo extraño saber que era padre de una mujer a quién no pudo cuidar, ni amar.

Jun no era nada parecida a su madre. Era una mujer Grandier de los pies a la cabeza. Algo que le incomodaba pues era casi la replica exacta de su propia madre. No lo podría negar que aquella mujer fuera su hija. En cambio, su otra hija, Isabelle era mucho más parecida a su esposa Oscar.

Sofía había sido divertida, disparatada, espontanea, alegre alguien con quién no podías aburrirte.  
¿Qué rayos le sucedió para desaparecer así? Verlo atento con Oscar. En aquel tiempo era solo un sirviente que velaba por su ama. Ella ni siquiera lo quería. En aquel entonces ella, pensaba todo el tiempo en Fersen. Ignorando su amor tal y como él intentaba hacerlo.

La primera vez con Sofía había sido tan exitante para un joven hombre inexperto. Oscar le ordenase retirarse de Versailles. Él se sentía ofuscado pues Oscar quería pasar tiempo con Fersen. Alli se quedaron los nobles de alta cuna jugando cartas, bebiendo durante toda la noche. Mientras tenía que volver a casa a dormir. Entonces decidió ir a buscar a Sofía. La casa del ciudad de la familia De Brenville solo contaba con la servidumbre esa noche. Al igual que los De Jarjayes todos estaban en la celebración del palacio real.

André llamó a la puerta pero la sirvienta no lo dejó pasar. Antes de que se fuera escuchó una voz que le susurró con picardía: "Por el muro detras del jardin en media hora" Entonces hizo lo que se le pidió. Le divertio escalar el muro, entrar a la propiedad y en un rincon oculto a la vista tener un picnic. Estar en uno de esos espacios dedicado a los amantes tuvo un sabor único.

André cerró con fuerza sus ojos e intento apartar de su mente imagenes de Oscar conqueteando con Fersen en un lugar apartado de los jardines en Versailles. Sofía se dió cuenta de que estaba distraido y pasó a la acción. Lo alimentó poco a poco con frutas, chocolate ,vino y queso. Ella empezó a jugar dandole vino de boca a boca. Luego escondiendo pequeños trozos de comida en lugares cada vez más atrevidos que le abrieron el apetito carnal. Al principio estuvo retraido pero pronto comenzaron a tocarse, besarse, pellizcarse aquí y alla. No recordó en que momento ella le realizó una felación. Luego él le devolvió el favor. Hicieron un rato el tonto hasta que sus sentidos inflamados los depojaron de cualquier tipo de inhibición. Despojado de voluntad y poseído por el deseo de sactifacer su adolorido miembro perdió su castidad mientras le arrebataba la virginidad a esa risueña chica.

El aire del mar lo despeino. La madera del navió crujió arrancandolo de sus recuerdos. De pronto se sintió molesto. ¿Cómo Sofía pudo ser tan egoísta? Desapareció llevándose a su hija, sin decirle una palabra. Si lo hubiera sabido habría encontrado la forma de hacerse cargo. Entonces la rabia afloró Se había comportado como un autentico idiota con Sofía pero eso no le dio el derecho a desaparecer con su bebé. Ella misma le había dicho que si rompía su corazón se vengaría de él. Se lo dijo antes de que se marchara después de que hicieran el amor. Se tomó su revancha de la peor manera, negándole el derecho de ver crecer a su hija. En nombre de todos los santo Sinbad la ayudó en su locura. La ira aumentó porque se comportó con mal con Jun rompiendo el único recuerdo que tenia de su pasado. Paseó por cubierta respirando hondo tratando de calmarse. Lo que sintió después fue peor. Sintió que Sofía junto a Sinbad le arrebataron parte de su vida , parte de su hombría.

Faltaba poco para llegar. Fracasó cuando habló con Jun tres noches atrás. Perdió el control cuando rompió el brazalete. La vida le dio la posibilidad de saber sobre su hija mayor. Sin embargo estaba lejos de crear un vinculo. No la conocía lo suficiente para saber como compensar el haberle roto el brazalete. Mientras pensó que sería mejor para su familia se dirigió a paso lento al llegó ambas estaban abrazadas descansando. Se dio cuenta que Jun fingía estar dormida. Como no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para otra charla. Se acostó tan silencioso como pudo


	5. Chapter 5

El punto inconcluso.

 _Había una niña pequeña perdida en las calles. Estaba sola, sucia, muy menuda, raquítica y lloraba. André estaba al otro lado de la calle. No pasaban personas, pero la calle era un rio rojo y algo espeso. Al principio no entendió donde se encontraban. Luego supo que se trataba de la calle que conducía a la plaza de La Concordia. Intentó llegar hasta ella pero no la alcanzaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía llegar aunque cruzara el rio. Cada vez que a travesaba el cause sanguinolento volvía a estar en el lugar de inicio. Al final la niña se derrite transformándose en sangre._ Se despertó envuelto en sudor. Esta vez esta junto a Oscar, sin embargo un vacío se extiende por su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Se volvió recurrente en el último tiempo.

Se sentó en el amplio sillón del salón de estar. Era verano y las ventanas permanecían abiertas intentando atraer hacia el interior la brisa fresca de la noche. Tan solo pasó unas semanas desde su llegada.

La brisa movió la llama de la vela. Un destello carmesí cruzó por sus ojos. Un poco más de unas semanas atrás la conoció.

 _"Jun había bajado del barco de Sinbad a finales de la primavera anterior. Su pelo contenía restos verdosos. Un tonto intento en ocultar esa espectacular cabellera roja. Su familia, el esposo y sus dos hijas. Ella tiene ese aire europeo, pero él y las pequeñas no. El ropaje era sencillo pero tan diferente"_. Así describió el capitán portugués, a André, la primera vez que viera a Jun

─ ¿Necesitas una copa?─ La voz de Oscar irrumpió sus pensamientos. Él ni siquiera notó transcurrir el tiempo perdido en sus recuerdos.

─ Si la necesito ─ Ella traía dos copas y una botella de vino abierta. Sirvió generosamente cada copa.

─ A tu salud ─ Dijo André y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

─ ¿No puedes dormir?

─ No. Pero quizás podrías ayudarme.

─ Bien te ayudaré; pero creo que necesitaremos más vino.─ André lleno nuevamente la copa ─ Antes cuéntame ¿De dónde conocías a Madame Le Blanche?

─ ¿Madame Le Blanche? La mujer que casi me manda para el otro mundo.

─ Exacto esa misma.

─ Hace muchos años, en París, ella y un grupo selecto de personas se dedicaban a realizar negocios peligrosos. Tráfico de joyas e información. Aparte de un muy buen ponderado prostíbulo de bellezas exóticas.

Su amante murió en el rio Sena. Sinbad y él lucharon en su huida de la guardia real. Si has oído hablar de él y la casita de los retoños sabes a quien me refiero.

─ El sanguinario. Pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

─ Sinbad en aquel entonces no solo vino a Europa por negocios. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de vengar, o no sé hacer, justicia por una mujer que era su prometida. Sin querer lo ayude o lo ayudamos.

Tu padre, el general De Jarjayes, me encomendó vigilar de cerca a un grupo de personas que solían tener, una amistad con el duque de Orleans. Sofía trabajaba en aquel lugar, el Palais Royal. Ella se mudó a París con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor. Ganó algunas libras haciendo mandados. Sin embargo uno de los recados contenía una cabeza cercenada. En un descuido el paquete se le cayó. El frasco que contenía la cabeza se trizó. Sofía desesperada lo abrió para comprobar que no se había roto nada. Temiendo que no le pagaran las dos libras de plata prometidas.

─ Supongo que ese fue un grave error

─ Si. Varias veces intentaron matarla.

Sinbad, su hermano, uno de sus hombres de confianza y también yo nos turnábamos para mantenerla con vida. Sofía consiguió encontrar las pruebas de traición. El duque junto a otros nobles fueron absueltos. El general volvió de aquel juicio abreviado a puertas cerradas muy disgustado.

─ Supongo que no convenía el escándalo. ─ Añadió apretando el puño. No quería hacer reproches. No era el momento. A demás de aquellos días había pasado mucho tiempo.

─ Eso creo. No se podían dejar cabos sueltos. El duque delató a sus compinches fingiendo que estaba siendo chantajeado. Le contó a su familia un historia muy convincente, donde él era el héroe que se sacrificaba por sus seres queridos.

─ ¿Por qué... Quiero decir ¿Y Sofía? ─ Añadió rápidamente para salvar su error

─ Lo recuerdas no te enteraste de nada hasta el momento en que se dieron las ordenes de padre tenía razones de peso para que no te involucraras en el asunto.

Sofía ─ Continuó. ─ dejó el Palais Royal. Sinbad, o el general le dio asilo en un bonito barrio. Mientras ella buscó trabajo...─ Trago duro. De pronto el peso de los recuerdos le quitaba el aire. Aun así se obligó a continuar. Por alguna razón el hablar en este momento le resultaba más fácil ─ Oscar sufriste aquel horrible ataque. Cuando volví de nuestro descanso en el campo Sofía al igual que Sinbad ya no estaban en París.─ Su esposa notó el temblor en las manos de André. Él dejó la copa en el suelo y pasó nervioso las manos por su cabeza. Evidencia de la culpa que siente por no saber sobre ese embarazo.

Espera un momento a que él se tranquilice. Sabía de primera mano cuanto le importan sus hijos a su marido. Ella también le había ocultado un embarazo. Lo peor era que por su terquedad había abortado de forma involuntaria. Reprime las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. La situación es bastante delicada. Teme que André se encierre en su coraza y no hable más sobre ello.

André prosigue con el relato ─Jun viajo en el "Nomada" (el barco mercantil más grande de Sinbad) junto a su esposo y dos hijas. Eso me contó el capitán de aquel barco de bandera portuguesa. Era un desastre su cabello que contenía restos de tinte. Al parecer en oriente las pelirrojas no son populares. Sinbad nos la presentó como su hija

Ken y Jun, no sabían hablar el idioma. Contrastaban terriblemente con todo. Solo tres personas hablan su idioma Sinbad, su hermano y un sacerdote cristiano. Este último sufría por que le costaba enseñarles ingles También añadió que una joven en varias ocasiones práctico con ellos el idioma. Jun tiene un acento nasal y algo estridente. Sin embargo se le da bien hacerse entender.

André hace una pausa y recuerda:─ "Ellos no parecían interesados, por nada. Salvo quizás por apañárselas ellos mismos"Le había comentado.─Toma un trago largo de vino, esta vez de la botella. ─ Es igual a mi madre. ─ Comenta con los ojos acuosos

─ Es una pena que...─ Se da cuenta de que es una tontería decirlo. Por primera vez Oscar siente genuina curiosidad respecto a la mujer que fuera la madre de André. ─ Quieres servir más vino por favor

─ A este pasó terminaremos borrachos al amanecer ─ Inquiere André

─ ¿Y eso tiene importancia?─ Él deja la estancia pero luego regresa con tres botellas más ─  
Alguien la ayudó a llegar hasta Madame Le Blanche para que averiguara quien era el joyero que pudiera hacer unas joyas como las que tenía.

Le Blanche se hacía pasar por la mejor organizadora de presentación en sociedad. Una señora experimentada en diversos campos. Cobraba bien sus servicios. Quizás la persona que la ayudó no sabía que ella era la viuda del sanguinario. Jun tenía ese par de aros de plata que evidentemente nunca usó. Sus orejas no están perforadas. ─ André imaginó a cuales aros de plata se refería. Los que la duquesa de Chartres (aquel entonces duquesa de Orleans) le regaló a Sofía por su discreción. ─ Lady Katherina, como se hacía llamar, al parecer reconoció de inmediato el par de joyas. El detalle era único una fina joyería francesa. Le pidió unas semanas para tratar de averiguar que artesano realizó los aros.

─ ¿Cómo es que ella te encontró? Digo LeBlanche

André se dirige a la biblioteca. Abre el cajón que tiene con llave y de una funda de cuero extrae el diario de Sofía. El papel le quema las manos. Al regresar se lo alcanza a Oscar ─ Por esto. En ese cuaderno Sofía escribe sobre Sinbad, de su bebé y de mí.─ Su esposa apenas lo ojea. No tiene interés en leer su contenido. No cuando los celos pudieran traicionarla.

─ Durante los años más oscuros, en el tiempo de la imprenta en París. Muchos de mis clientes era simpatizantes del movimiento revolucionario. Supongo que alguien de ellos fue su compinche en otro tiempo y le hizo saber sobre mí. Con ese dato tal vez no le fuera muy difícil saber donde me mudé.

─ ¿Por qué no te mató en aquel entonces cuando supo que vivías en París? Eran tiempos agitados. A nadie le hubiera extrañado tu muerte.─ Le sonó extraño poner el pensamiento en voz alta.

─ No le convenía venir a París. Muchos de sus antiguos aliados la hubiesen delatado de inmediato.─ Añadió con amargura

─ Usó a Jun para hacerles pagar la muerte de su amante.─ Se dijo Oscar para si misma.

─ Pero por fortuna la muerta es ella...─ Otro silencio se extendió mientras bebían. Este era uno cómplice. ─ No lo sabía ─ Continuó André con resentimiento y amargura en la voz.─ Nunca pensé que una sola vez dejaría en cinta a una mujer. Quiero decir en ese entonces cuando era un joven inexperto. Me siento un canalla porque me aproveche de Sofía a sabiendas de que ella me amaba. Pero yo no le correspondía. Sinbad si estaba, digamos, que enamorado. Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por enamorarla, Sofía me prefirió a mí. Él me dijo claramente que no me perdonaba el hecho de conquistarla cuando en realidad amaba a otra. Me animó a que fuera por lo que deseaba. Incluso me dio ideas para seducirte que nunca lleve acabo. Lo cierto es que nunca hice nada para que Sofía se enamorara de mí. Eramos muy buenos amigos y solo eso. La quería mucho, en verdad ─ Oscar se mordió la lengua, ella no era mejor que André. Ella y Axel se habían consolado mutuamente. Aunque lo suyo no fue un amor tan intenso. Aún se querían muchísimo y eran muy buenos amigos. Apuró otra copa de vino.

─ Madame Le Blanche o Lady Katherina como prefieras descubrió todo. Mandó a unos hombres a averiguar donde vivía y que era lo que hacia. Me tendió una trampa convenciendo a un bien intencionado hombre burgués sobre mis animales para que los comprará. Viaje a Caen. Al regresar sus compinches me emboscaron. Mataron a los trabajadores que contrate. Me golpearon y secuestraron. Estuve encerrado bebiendo agua y comiendo pan adulterados. Dormía la mayor parte del día. Cuando estaba despierto me sentía mal. No supe donde me encontraba hasta varias semanas después cuando desperté en aquel refugio con mi hija a mi lado. ─ Sonó raro hablar de Jun como su hija frente a Oscar. La única hija que ambos tenían en común era Isabelle.

─Durante día y medio no comí, ni bebí nada. Me llevaron ante madame Le Blanche. De seguro deseó que estuviera en todos mis sentidos. ─ André fijo la vista en un punto, como si estuviese mirando su propio recuerdo.─ Allí volví a ver a Sinbad. Obligado a estar a mi lado de rodillas frente a esa mujer. Atados los dos de pies y manos con una mordaza en la boca. ─ Oscar aprieta un puño. Muerde con disimulo su labio para no protestar.

─Esa bruja maldita se hizo mofa de los sentimientos de Sofía, revelándome cuanto ella me había amado. Disfrutó contar como Sinbad me había arrebatado a mi hija. Incluyó como ella mató a Jun de un golpe en la cabeza. Añadió, también, que había arrojado su cuerpo al mar esa misma mañana. Estaba aturdido. Sinbad a mi lado ni siquiera me miraba solo se encogía. Luego nos mando a ese pozo inmundo para que muriéramos ahogados. Ese era el precio por el disparo que le di al sanguinario, provocando que su cuerpo cayera al Sena. Por fortuna Jun nos rescató usando a su yegua.

─ Ella ─ Continuó André ─ Se salvó por su esposo que la rescató de morir ahogada. Ken esa noche fue a casa de un militar ingles y lo alertó del peligro. Dejó a sus hijas al cuidado de los criados del lugar. El almirante que conocí, organizó la redada. Él reunió una cantidad de soldados para hacer frente a esos traficantes. Mientras Ken fue a buscar los hombres más confiables de Sinbad. Fue ella quien me salvó la vida.─ Refiriéndose a jun─ Supe, por boca de otra persona, que las primeras noches tenía fiebre muy alta. Se quedó a mi lado a penas dormitando vigilando que no me fuera. Cuando la fiebre bajó nos trasladaron a aquel refugió. Velo por mí todo el tiempo.─Suspira André. ─ Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes

─ Lo hecho, hecho esta. Nada cambia el pasado─ Y acaricia el brazo de su esposo

─ Quisiera haberla tenido a mi lado. Al menos estar con ella un poco más. Conocer a mis nietas. Ver a mi yerno ─ Oscar aunque no lo dice entiende que es más que eso lo que quiere André.

Amanece. Han bebido dos botellas y medias de vino. El silencio es reconfortante. Él mira sus se recuesta en el duro sillón. Ella observa como la luz se filtra poco a poco por la ventana de la estancia. La hacienda cobra vida. Pronto todos estarán despiertos listos para un nuevo día.

André se lleva las copas y las botellas. Al pasar por la cocina ve las brazas rojas del fogón. Ese color de la braza encendida le trae recuerdos de su hija, Jun. Vuelve a la sala, toma el diario ve a su esposa dormitar de cara a la luz. Encamina a la biblioteca, guarda otra vez el diario. En sus ojos persiste el color rojo. Los cierra un momento entonces las imágenes se ven nítidas en su mente. Puede ver la larga cabellera roja encendida a la luz del sol, ondeando en el viento. Es como ver bailar el fuego.

… Ni bien se despertó el camarote se encontraba vació. La cabeza le daba vueltas. André Grandier jamás imagino que en su primera experiencia sexual había concebido una hija. No cualquier hija sino un enigma en su totalidad. Por empezar la noticia de su existencia llegó con casi treinta años de retraso. No se encontró con un bebé o una niña pequeña, todo lo contrario. Conoce a una mujer ya realizada. Aquella pelirroja demasiado parecida a la madre de él ya tenia hijas propias. Su cabeza le daba vueltas en tantos sentidos y direcciones que simplemente se le dificultó actuar con resolución. Fue incluso privado de estar presente cuando nacieron sus nietas.

Con algo de pesar se incorporó al completo. Se dirigió al comedor, pero no le apeteció comer. Escuchó el alboroto en cubierta; Salió pues a saber a que se debía tanto jaleo. Casi por no contar que toda la tripulación estaban reunidos en la mitad de la cubierta superior. El capitán estaba junto a su nieta observando desde un lugar seguro el espectáculo. Jun en ese momento peleaba con diversos oponentes. La pelea se desarrolla cuerpo a cuerpo. Por instinto su cuerpo se tensó listo para intervenir si hiciera falta. Resultó que Jun era muy hábil en el arte del combate. Una oleada de orgullo paternal lo sacudió. Una vez acabado los encuentros los apostadores comenzaron a recibir o a pagar. La pelirroja consiguió un buen lote de monedas. El capitán le hizo una reverencia a la niña pequeña corrió al lado de su madre. André se quedo de pie con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambas se acercaron a él. Pudo notar a Jun calmada, su cuerpo emitía calor. No había rastros de sudor o del esfuerzo por el ejercicio físico. Al menos eso podía apreciarse a simple vista. Otra vez cayó en cuenta que no sabía nada relevante sobre ella.

¿Quién la crio? ¿Qué penurias pasó? ¿Dónde aprendió a combatir de esa forma? ¿Cómo aprendió a cuidar heridos?  
Jun lo condujo de vuelta al camarote. Una vez allí comenzó a inspeccionar las heridas. Ella realizó la tarea con precisión y celo, como siempre. Sin embargo algo había cambiado. Mientras ella desinfectaba y cambiaba vendas André se arriesgó

─ ¿ Cómo supiste combatir así?─ Preguntó de manera casual. Ella siguió con su labor en silencio. Él no se dio por vencido e intentó una vez más entablar conversación.─ Fui soldado, pero ahora me dedico a la venta de caballos. Tengo una bonita hacienda. ¿A qué te dedicas?

─ Listo las heridas están cicatrizando bien. Parece que no hay peligro de una infección.

André a penas le rozo la mano antes de que ella abandonara la estancia. Una voz interna le aconsejo que dejase de insistir. Era mejor seguir sin saber nada. Sinbad había ganado. Sofía se vengó. Pero contrario a toda lógica la sensación de perdida acompañada de impotencia e injusticia clamaban en él. Eso lo alentaba a querer estar más cerca de Jun. Aun cuando el viaje en barco estaba por finalizar guardaba la absurda esperanza de que ella se fuera con él. Quizás, pensó, que si le contara sobre Augustin e Isabelle tendría motivos para viajar a Arras con él.

Era extraño ser padre de una mujer adulta. No sabía como acercarse ; pensó en ello a diario. Ni siquiera se conocieron lo suficiente. El sentimiento de ser abuelo atrajo a André. Eso era mucho más sencillo. Sin mucha responsabilidad. Había llegado a esa conclusión en una ocasión mientras comía con la niña. El viaje en barco era una especie de bendición. Le gustaba estar con la pequeña a pesar de que no podían charlar. En cambio con Jun se sentía fatal, cada intento de acercarse terminaba en un desastre. Entendía perfectamente que se sintiera ofendida con él.

André y la niña reían jugando con figuras viejas de un ajedrez en el comedor del barco. Las acomodaban según lo que le pareció a la niña haciendo diversas formas. Círculos, cuadrados, triángulos; por tamaño, color o forma. Jun se unió a su juego y el ambiente tensó entre padre e hija había desaparecido. Ella sonreía, sus ojos reflejaban ternura. Él supo en ese momento, que debajo de esa fachada dura se escondía una mujer dulce y tierna. Maldijo que los tres no hablaran el mismo idioma. Eso le hubiese facilitado la tarea de acercarse a ellas. Entonces se dedico a disfrutar al máximo ese momento

Era la última noche de viaje. Estaban a horas de llegar a Francia. Apoyado en baranda del costado izquierdo de la proa miro al horizonte. André intentó responderse una única pregunta: " ¿Cómo iba a seguir?"Quizás por segunda vez en su vida se vio atrapado entre dos deseos: El de volver a Arras con su familia o Aventurarse con Jun. Le pediría que lo acompañara. No se engañaba a si mismo. Probablemente no lo acompañaría hasta ía que ella también deseaba volver a su vida.

─ A veces no sirve pensar ─ Le había dicho el contramaestre

─ A veces pensar ayuda a encontrar soluciones

─ Las soluciones son para cierto tipo de inconvenientes. El pasado no tiene solución

─ Es cierto ─ Había admitido con pesar

─ ¿Puedo confesarle algo personal?

─ Adelante

─ Los hijos son criaturas deseadas. No existe un hijo sin que haya un padre que lo quiera. Cuando se decide ser padre ya no se ve la vida igual

─ Tiene razón … Pero ella también es mi hija y en verdad deseo ser su padre. Soy su padre y no se como serlo ─ Admitió frustrado

─ Entonces dele tiempo. De todas formas las historias tienen algo de verdad. En especial la de la princesa que venia de la luna

─¿Algo de verdad?..

─ Si así es. Tal vez no lo sepa. Los cuentos de hadas se usan para transmitirle valores y verdades a los niños.

Miró al contramaestre algo desconcertado. El hombre lo miró con una pizca de compasión ─ Buenas noches ─ Le deseo. ─ Buenas noches ─ Le contestó mientras lo vio irse al interior. Disfrutó un rato más del frio marino antes de irse a dormir.

Llego al camarote en el momento que la madre peinaba a su hija. André se sentó observando la escena. Cuando la tarea finalizó la niña tomó el peine. Parecía algo insegura sobre donde comenzar. André le indicó con un gesto por donde podía empezar a deshacer el niña entonces le sonrió, se acercó y le puso en sus manos el levantó de la cama y luego se coloco detrás de Jun. Con facilidad deshizo el nudo que sostenía el cabello. Ella se tensó. André respiro profundamente sin hacer ruido exhalando con suavidad. No te haré daño le susurró. Entonces se preguntó si alguna vez le hicieron daño. La sangre rugió en sus venas y el corazón se le estrujo un poco. Con sumo cuidado desarmó el peinado. Experimento el placer de tener entre sus manos aquel cabello rojizo Deslizo el peine con cuidado, desenredando poco a poco. Ella despacio se fue relajando disfrutando. Eso le produjo una gran satisfacción. Experimentar el contacto físico con su hija a través de esa sutil caricia. Aunque ambos disfrutaron la tarea acabó. Jun le brindo una sonrisa dulce con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que no dejo caer. André a penas pudo devolver la sonrisa tenía un nudo en la garganta.

La pequeña tomó el peine de las manos de su abuelo. Palmeó la cama y lo instó a que se sentara. Entonces se colocó por detrás y comenzó a peinarlo a él. Ese gesto disipó esa sensación de André reemplazado por alegría.

Ninguno a excepción de la niña podía dormir. André salió de la cama al rato que se marchara Jun. Salió para que el frescor nocturno lo despertara por completo. Había tenido una pesadilla. Su hija tenía cicatrices en su cuerpo como la que tenía en el le había retirado el cabello para observar esa curiosa cicatriz. Aquella línea fina que iniciaba en la coronilla termina más abajo cerca de la espalda. Cuando la peinó pudo percibir dos o tres pequeñas cicatrices en la cabeza. A causa de ello se sintió impotente. De igual manera se contuvo para no preguntar por ello. No quiso echar a perder ese pequeño acercamiento. De manera autómata fue en busca de la yegua de su hija. Allí estaba ella hablándole al animal. André hubiera dado toda su fortuna incluso su vida por saber que le dijo al animal. No pudo evitar asociar esa imagen con la de su hermana Isabelle. Ambas sienten un profundo amor por los caballos. En ese instante un deseo intenso nació en él : Quería ver a sus hijos juntos antes de morir.

A la mañana siguiente y luego del desembarque Jun alquiló una diligencia para André. Él hubiera preferido montar. Ella había podido pagar tres cuartas partes de la renta total. Él se comprometió a pagar el resto.

Intentó infructuosamente convencerla de ir con él a Arras. Vio en sus ojos la pena que le causa no estar en su brazos le dolieron por el deseo de abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien. A penas si pudo rozar sus dedos. Le explicó donde encontrar la hacienda. También le pidió que le prometiera que alguna vez lo visitaría. Sin embargo ella se ofreció a escoltarlo unas cuantas millas. André con le corazón estrujado en su pecho comprendió que no debía presionarla. Sin querer se quedo dormido en el carruaje. Cuando despertó estaba solo él y el cochero. Una sensación profunda y dolorosa de perdida sintió.

Llegó un día y medio después. La diligencia solo se había detenido para el cambio de caballos. Oscar lo estaba esperando. Sus hijos también. Un representante de las autoridades de Caen se encontraba allí para verificar el arribó del señor Grandier. La milicia inglesa había enviado la información pertinente sobre su paradero. Fue raro ya no pudo sentir esa dicha de felicidad completa como cada vez que regresó a casa.

Una carta anónima, que más tarde sabrían envió Loulou, le había avisado que se encontraba con vida. Un sirviente de la familia de su sobrina se encargó de llevar la carta. La ex condesa De Lourancy le mostró un cuadro de las hermanas De Jarjayes. No fue ni muy difícil, ni muy fácil encontrar a un familiar de André con los datos que aportó Sinbad.

─ Papá ─ Lo llama Isabelle sacándolo de sus pensamientos ─ El desayuno esta listo

─ Gracias. ─ Ambos dejan la biblioteca para ir al comedor. André ve la mesa a la cual durante muchos años se sentó junto a su familia y personas queridas. Desea que alguna vez una de esas sillas la ocupe Jun (Marie Margarite para él).


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo

Anhelo

Jun nació en Urakami pero la mayor parte de su vida la vivió de un lado a otro. Tsushima y Dokdo eran sus lugares favoritos. Incluso vivió en Jeju. Aprendió de los distintos monjes la rica cultura religiosa, así como también a defenderse y curar. De los comerciantes y extranjeros hindúes, holandeses, rusos, chinos coreanos el arte de hacer dinero con el intercambio de mercancías.

Ejerció múltiples tareas en su afán de superarse y mantenerse en pie. Las personas que la adoptaron la mantuvieron oculta incluso cuando fueron descubiertos y acusados de traición. Fueron ejecutados por practicar una religión no oficial intercambiando con extranjeros más de lo permitido. Con solo seis años vio ejecutar a quienes creía sus padres y abuelos. Algunos de los que consideró hermanos sobrevivieron. Vagó de un sitio a otro. Un hombre ermitaño cuidó de ella hasta los once años. Ella realizaba las tareas del hogar. A cambio él le daba de comer y le enseño a usar la espada para defenderse. Solía ir hasta un templo cercano a observar como los monjes realizaban sus labores. Antes de que cumpliera los doce un hombre se la llevo a la fuerza por su extraña belleza. Era un entretenimiento para un grupos selectos de perversos hombres. Tuvo que aprender a base de crueles castigos a entretener y servir. danza, canto, digitar instrumentos musicales, cocinar, leer escribir peinar , maquillar y conversar. A los catorce años mató a tres de ellos cuando intentaron abusarla. Huyó en un barco tortuga de comercio de una familia china hacia el este. 

Se involucró en política ayudando a quienes ella consideraba darían una vida mejor a campesinos y artesanos. Finalmente un político en compensación por sus servicios con la espada le da la posibilidad de estudiar. Cuando sus estudios finalizaron su benefactor arreglo su matrimonio. Sin tener tiempo siquiera de poderse negar se vio casada. Irónicamente se casó con un antiguo rival. Ambos fueron obligadosa contraer nupcia para preservar la estabilidad política y los diversos acuerdos que conducían a una alianza en la región.

El tiempo que compartieron juntos como esposos, Ken se enamoró. Ella solo se limitó a cumplír su papel. Podría haberse escapado, pero también Jun anhelaba una familia, un lugar donde pertenecer. Así pues dio a luz a un par de gemelas. Él la apoyó en sus negocios que beneficiaron cuantiosamente los ingresos.

Ken pudo ver a través de ella. Era consciente que necesitaba conocer su origen. Por ese motivo permitió que Sinbad se acercara lo suficiente a su familia. Incluso lo miró con los ojos de un yerno. La comunicación constante hizo que se creara un lazo. Fue maravilloso para Jun creer que Sinbad era su verdadero padre. Que siempre estuvo preocupado por ella y la buscó.

El viaje a Europa fue devastador para las emociones de Jun. Sinbad no era su padre; era la causa de que no creciera con su familia de origen. La persona que la engendró no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Eso le causó un nueva sensación de perdida y abandono. Cuya amplitud era aún más inmensa ya que ninguno podía compartir el mundo del otro. Separados no solo por el tiempo, también por los miles y miles kilómetros de distancia. El idioma, la cultura, las creencias. Ken no lo podía soportar. Aconsejó a Jun visitar un templo para charlar con los monjes y encontrar una respuesta a sentimientos tan dolorosos. Ella desempeñando su papel de obediente esposa emprendió el viaje.

Fue vestida de pies a cabeza cubriendo así sus típicos rasgos europeos. Espero paciente durante todo el día a que un monje amigo acabara sus labores para recibirla. Desde la última vez que conversaran transcurrió un largo tiempo. Ella le expuso sus inquietudes. También le explicó lo mejor que pudo la visita en otros lares del mundo. Las cosas que le parecieron certeras y las que no lo eran. Así añadió las cosas que no alcazaba a comprender. Sinbad la había engañado exponiéndola en gran peligro. No esa no fue la primera vez que estuvo en peligro. En 1790 en la revuelta contra los cristianos ocultos fue trasladada a las afuera de la isla. Revuelta que reinos y zonas vecinas imitarían.

A medida que la conversación avanzó Jun soltó aquello que le oprimía el pecho. Ella era la hija de los tan odiados cristianos. ¿Cómo podía convivir con su pasado? ¿Dónde debía vivir ? Su negocio prosperaría si renunciara a vivir como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

El monje le aconsejó que al igual que con Sinbad intentara establecer un contacto. Con ello iba a saber si quería o no ser parte de su familia. Esa era un opción, la otra era mirar a su interior y descubrir quién era. Aunque descubrir quien era implicaba hacerlo sola.

Abajo de las montañas Ken enfrentaba una encrucijada. Pudo confirmar los rumores de que su esposa representaba un peligro para la estabilidad política. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus tierras fueran atacadas. Ser acusados de traición y exponer a sus criados a la muerte junto con sus familias. No pensó que querer ver feliz a su esposa le ocasionaría más de un problema. Entonces entendió que la razón de su matrimonio fue que él se deshiciera de ella. Con ello los políticos ejemplificarían el potencial peligro de los extranjeros. Por el otro el deseo de que ella viva y sea feliz. Comprendía que si huía con ella las tierras de su familia y las familias de las personas que trabajan con él lo perderían todo. Jun no le perdonaría nunca el sufrimiento innecesario de esas personas. Mucho menos que los bienes pasaran a manos extrañas. Llegó también a la dolorosa conclusión de que sus hijas corrían peligro al tener media sangre. No tenía otra opción que hacerlas desaparecer. Aunque su vida acabara con ese adiós

Tardó tres días en disponer todo para que su familia se fuera de su lado. Si el cielo estaba a su favor volvería a verlas. Aconsejo por la noche lejos de los oidos y miradas a sus hijas sobre la vida. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía que le faltaba el aire. Le hizo el amor a Jun con mucha pasión todas las veces que pudo, aunque sabía que serían insuficiente.

Jun no sabía a donde ir, solo que se subió a un barco escondido entre acantilados observando la desolada mirada de su esposo. Viendo morir su alma en sus ojos. Siempre le estaría agradecida por su amor. Él dio las alas para volar. Caminó a su lado. Ken moría por dentro mientras le otorgaba la libertad, llevándose consigo a las hijas de ambos. Sin embargo por primera vez en largo tiempo un sensación de paz la inundó. Un mar tan grande como el cielo los separaría. No pudo evitar derramar lagrimas por esa persona que en verdad siente un profundo amor por ella .Tal vez este viaje era el comienzo para encontrarse a si misma...

Oscar miraba a su esposo al otro lado de las vallas del corral. Sabía con bastante certeza lo que sucedía en su corazón. André era muy bueno por su parte disimulando. Una vida juntos les había enseñado a leerse el uno al otro. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba lo mismo que él. Bueno casi,solo poner fin a una enorme injusticia. Aquel paquete que llegara el veintiséis de agosto, la fecha de su cumpleaños, fue un enigma. Sin embargo no duró mucho un monje de origen ruso tradujo la carta adjunta.

"Perdoname" le dijo infinidad de veces. Pero ella no encontraba nada que perdonar. No negó que la situación le resultaba incomoda. Incluso sonó que ella misma criaba a esa niña junto a su padre y su nana. No se dejó atormentar pensando en como hubieran sido las cosas si Sofía le contaba a André sobre su bebé. Compartía la misma esperanza y eso era lo que importaba.

No había hablado claramente con sus hijos sobre Jun. No quería que ellos sufrieran como él haciéndose un montón de preguntas. Oscar, fue completamente sincera respecto al asunto. Les contó que tenían una hermana. Que vivía en el extranjero. Que tal vez nunca se conocieran en persona. Lo más difícil para ambos fue explicar la relación que Sofía tuvo con André. Ambos no invadieron a su padre con preguntas. Entendieron que esto era difícil. Isabelle podía imaginar lo que sintió Sofía para tomar esa cruel decisión de callar sobre su embarazo. Incluso sintió empatía con ella. Pues nadie se merecía las migajas de amor. Tampoco podía reclamar a su padre. Él buscó amor en otra persona cuando su madre no podía amarlo

 **Meses más tarde...**

André leía las notas de la traducción por encima de la carta. Imaginando por un momento que comprendía aquellos símbolos. Le causo sumo agrado recibir aquella prenda hecha a mano. El color celeste claro y los bordados en dorado. La pequeña tetera de cerámica junto con la taza. Por eso le había preguntado por su cumpleaños. Un sensación gratificante lo inunda cada vez que piensa en ello.

Augustin llamó a la puerta

─ Pasa hijo que sucede.

─ Hay una mujer que te busca. Dice que necesita hablar contigo.

El corazón de André dio un brinco, cuando vio la esbelta figura de una mujer de espalda esperándolo en el porche de la casa.


End file.
